


You've Got A Friend

by Avoca



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avoca/pseuds/Avoca
Summary: This is a gen. story I wrote years ago so I am posting it here. Hutch gets a new girlfriend who makes Starsky uncomfortable.





	You've Got A Friend

Usual Disclaimer: The guys are not mine. I just like to play with them sometimes and then return them shaken and stirred.

Warning: Some mild language and some injuries inflicted physically on one of the guys and emotionally on the other one.

 

YOU'VE GOT A FRIEND  
by: Avoca

 

Chapter One

Starsky and Hutch stood in the hallway of the Criminal Courts building. They both looked slightly ill at ease and Starsky looked around trying to spot a candy vending machine.

"It'll rot your teeth." Hutch laughed as he handed his partner the change he had fished out of his snug fitting brown pants.

The brunet said nothing just took the proffered coins and headed down the hall. He returned a few minutes later with a pained look on his face.

"This stinks, Hutch, first we have to appear to give evidence on some two bit charge against scum like Kelly, then the judge calls for a half hour recess and now the damn candy machine eats my dime and chews my candy."

Hutch nodded his agreement as he adjusted the beige tie he wore. "What do you mean your dime? Starsky that was MY dime. Look, Jim is coming over maybe he can tell us what' going on."

A tall grey haired man in his early forties approached the detectives.

"Guys, I'm sorry about the delay but Judge O' Neill is known for this kind of thing. The word is that he likes to call a recess so he can check up on his bitch."

Hutch frowned, "Jesus, Jim that's a bit nasty -- calling his wife a bitch."

"No, not his wife, his bitch. The judge breeds German Shepards and his top bitch is due to whelp any time now. That's why he called for a recess so he could phone and check on the dog." Jim looked at his watch and added. "Look I'll see what I can do about getting you two excused when the judge comes back. It's a pretty straight forward case." Just then the detectives were interrupted by the arrival of a very tall slender blonde haired woman. The woman was strikingly beautiful with emerald green eyes. She wore her golden hair loose and it fell to her shoulders in waves. She was dressed in a conservative navy suit with a white silk blouse. The skirt didn't quite reach her knees and her long tanned legs were bare. Everything about her including the conservative navy pumps she wore spoke of money and class. All three men looked up as she approached but it was Hutch who seemed mesmerized by her appearance.

Jim nodded to the woman and made introductions. "Linda, these reprobates are two of the city's finest. May I introduce Detectives Ken Hutchinson and Dave Starsky? Gentlemen, this is Linda King. Linda is a lawyer but she has enough sense to work for a private firm."

The blonde swept her eyes over the dark haired detective and nodded at him but when she turned her attention to Hutch she drank him in with her eyes and immediately thrust her hand out to him and purred. "It's a pleasure to meet you, gentlemen."

Hutch, who could be such a klutz in certain situations, appeared all poised. "Linda, my partner and I were just going for a coffee, would you care to join us?"

The green eyes narrowed. "I'd love to, Ken, it is Ken isn't it?"

The trio headed for a small coffee shop situated a block from the courthouse. The banter between them was friendly but after a few minutes it was apparent that the attraction between Hutch and the lawyer was causing sparks to fly so Starsky offered to return to the courthouse and see if they were needed. He was chatting to the District Attorney Jim Green when Hutch arrived by himself but smiling. Starsky grinned. "Hutch, we're off the hook. Jim succeeded in springing us."

"Thanks Jim. We owe you a beer in the Pits sometime. Starsk, let's go and finish those reports before Dobey has our hides."

"Okay Blitz when are you seeing the lovely lady?"

"Tomorrow night and you know Starsk I have a good feeling about this."

"I bet you have. I saw how that woman was put together."

"Starsky, don't be crude you could be talking about my future wife." laughed Hutch as the two friends left the building and made their way to the Torino.

Once inside the car both Starsky and Hutch removed their ties. Starsky eased the Torino into the traffic and headed for Parker Center. He immediately started questioning his friend about Linda King.

"So what gives Hutchinson? What did you find out about our lady lawyer?"

Hutch smiled. "She's originally from San Francisco but she studied at UCLA and is now a junior partner in the Mc Creed law firm. She wants to specialize in corporate law but sometimes, like today; she has to handle criminal cases. That's about all I know yet but I tell you, Starsk, I intend to find out a hell of a lot more about that lady. She is something special."

Starsky glanced at his partner but didn't comment further and the two friends passed the rest of the journey talking about the cases they were working on at present.

Chapter Two

Over the next two weeks Hutch saw Linda as much as their frantic schedules allowed. Starsky had joined them several times for lunch and to be fair to the lawyer she had been pleasant company on those occasions. She had a good sense of humour and she seemed to understand the necessity for broken dates at short notice. In fact she had broken a few dates herself as she had to work late frequently but there was something about her that didn't sit right with Starsky. He found her condescending whenever Hutch was absent from the scene. He could not mention his misgivings to his friend as Hutch was falling in love and this was very evident to Starsky. He hadn't seen his friend this happy since the early days of his relationship with Gillian. Hutch deserved a little happiness. He had been so gutted when Gillian had been murdered that Starsky was relieved that he could open his heart again to the concept of love but realistically he didn't feel Linda was a deserving recipient. She reminded Starsky of Hutch's first wife, Vanessa. Physically they were totally different but Starsky felt they shared a certain coldness and an ambition for Hutch's future that the detective himself didn't feel. He couldn't say anything to his partner. He didn't want to be the one to dampen his happiness and he felt that given time maybe the relationship would peter out. He didn't want to see Hutch get hurt but he knew the signs too well to intervene. Hutch was a grown man and capable of making his own decisions. Starsky would stay in the background and see how things developed before he decided to commit himself to a definite course of action after all it was early days in the relationship. These had been Starsky's thoughts as he had sipped a beer at Huggy's Pits one evening after his shift was over and Hutch had gone to meet Linda.

"So what is going on in that curly head of yours, my fuzz brother?" Huggy had appeared quietly at his table.

"Nothing much, Hug, just thinking."

"Let me guess, that blond partner of yours has another date with the heavenly lawyer and you are here to contemplate the humble but scrumptious offering on my menu?" Huggy, dressed in a bright red satin shirt and dark green flared pants slid in to the booth beside Starsky. "Haven't seen much of the blond one lately. That new woman of his is sure keeping him busy."

Starsky sighed. "You've met her, Huggy?"

"She made a very quick appearance last week but I don't think it was her type of place so they didn't stay long. I thought Hutch was over his ice maiden phase but I guess I was wrong."

"Well you know Hutch. When he falls he falls hard. Hell there's no point worrying yet so you might as well bring me your special and a beer."

Starsky didn't stay late at The Pits. He ignored the pretty red head who was eying him up from the bar and went home where he watched a very old western and was in bed by midnight. He was worried about his partner. Hutch was getting in deep with Linda and Huggy's comment about "the ice maiden" had started him thinking. He just hoped he was wrong and that Linda loved Hutch the cop and not the Hutchinson she could mould. With those thoughts ringing in his mind he finally fell asleep.

Starsky was already at his desk the next afternoon when Hutch arrived. The blond member of the duo was carrying a suit bag over his arm.

"Going somewhere special, Blondie?"

Hutch laughed. "Linda has to go to a fancy party that her boss is throwing tonight and she asked me along to lessen the boredom so I picked up my rental suit on the way to work in case we get delayed this evening."

"Smart move, the way our shifts run you might end up having to change here."

Hutch knocked on Dobey's door and emerged from his office a few minutes later without the suit bag. His boss had obviously agreed to let Hutch hang the tuxedo in his office. Hutch poured two cups of coffee and after handing one to his partner sat down at his desk.

"What have we got, Starsk?"

"Not a lot. Huggy hasn't got any leads on the new drug operations but he says he'll keep his ears open."

Starsky was referring to their latest case, which had been going on for several weeks without much success. Basically a new drug lord was trying to take over a large part of the action in the city and two bodies had already turned up dead on the detectives' patch. Both victims had been small time criminals who had drabbled in drugs and sleazy porno operations. Neither could be considered to be main players in the drugs business and that is what had puzzled the partners. Dobey shared his detectives' fears that unless the new operator could be caught and jailed then a full-scale drug war would be inevitable. Both Starsky and Hutch had put in long hours on the case but nothing appeared to be going their way. Every lead that had started out as promising had petered out and even Huggy couldn't seem to get a handle on the main player. This was a frustrating investigation but while this case was their top priority they still had to contend with all the problems that working such a tough inner city area could throw at them. Both men were tired and both were hoping that the two days off they were scheduled to have starting tomorrow would not be cancelled.

Starsky looked up from the report that he had finished typing.

"Hutch, you nearly ready there, I think we should make a few calls in the neighborhood and see if anything gives?"

"Yeah Starsk, give me a minute and we'll get going."

A young delivery boy entered the squad room as Hutch was speaking. He stood at the door and said in a loud voice. "Detective Ken Hutchinson? Is there a detective Hutchinson here? I have a delivery for him."

Hutch stood up. "I'm Detective Hutchinson."

"This is for you, Sir. Please sign here."

Hutch fumbled in his pocket for some change but the delivery boy said. "It's already been taken care of. Here you go." And he handed the blond a suit carrier.

Hutch removed an envelope that was stuck to the hanger. A blush had already started to creep up his throat and face as Starsky arrived at his side.

"What's this Hutch? You been holding out on me?"

"It's from Linda, Starsky." Hutch said folding the note and shoving it into his pants pocket.

Starsky had already grabbed the suit carrier and was unzipping it before Hutch could stop him. The brunet whistled. "Wow! Hutch, look at this. This is brand new. Who do you know who has that kind of money to waste?"

"Waste? What do you mean waste? Look Starsk, I am just going to go to the locker room and try it on. Why don't you wait for me in the car?"

"Hutch, you have got to be joking. This I got to see." With that comment the partners left the squad room and headed to the locker room.

"Blondie, even I got to admit you look okay. Maybe I should get a photograph of you and send it to your Mom?"

"Don't threaten me like that, Starsky. You know what my Mom is like. She would get copies made and pass it to every one of her friends who had a single daughter. I don't need that pressure." Hutch smiled as he stood in front of the only large mirror in the locker room.

Starsky's remark didn't do justice to the vision that was his partner. Hutch's blond hair seemed to shine and the pristine white shirt offset the expensive black fabric of the designer tuxedo. Every contour of his powerful body was hinted at but not revealed by the expensive suit. The man was an Adonis and Starsky's lack of a camera was a heavy burden for the single women of Duluth. Starsky went to the candy machine while Hutch changed back into his street clothes and then he went to his desk to phone Linda.

Ten minutes later Hutch caught up with his partner who was waiting for him in the Torino, which was parked outside Parker Center.

"What gives, Partner?" Starsky had made no move to start the ignition when Hutch had climbed into the passenger seat. Hutch felt himself blushing again. He knew he would have to tell the brunet about the gift he had left in the locker room and he didn't feel like enduring the inevitable jokes that would follow.

"I rang Linda. She sent the suit as a present. Now I would really like to get some work done so that we just might finish on time tonight."

"Touchy, Partner, touchy but I promise not to mention it again. Let's roll."

The partners spent their shift sorting through the usual calls and also chasing non-existent leads on the drug boss they were after. There wasn't much time for talking and Hutch was glad about that as he wasn't sure how he felt about Linda's present and he didn't want to talk to Starsky about it until he had got his feelings sorted out. Hutch drifted away while they drove. He kept his eyes searching for trouble but his thoughts drifted back to the phone call he had made to Linda. She had contacted the shop he had hired his tuxedo from and organized a brand new top of the range designer one to be delivered to him. She had told this to Hutch and she added that she had to attend formal dinner parties occasionally and she wanted him to have his own suit. This implied to Hutch that she saw him, as a long-term partner and this made him feel good, however he didn't like the idea of his date paying for his suit so he was torn between his feelings. He felt it would be churlish not to accept Linda's present and made a mental note to buy her a nice gift on his coming days off. With that settled in his mind Hutch got through his shift and for once finished on time. He collected the two tuxedos from the precinct and headed home. He had declined the offer Starsky had made to use the Torino for the evening. He couldn't tell his friend that Linda thought the red and white car was "an eyesore" and had already asked Hutch how he could bear to travel in it.

Hutch showered and dressed and stopped on the way to Linda's apartment to buy his date a corsage. Linda lived on the other side of town from Hutch's canal house, in a very spacious apartment. It took him half an hour to drive there in early evening light traffic and he actually arrived five minutes early. A radiant Linda opened the door to her apartment. She was dressed in a low cut full-length gown of iridescent blue. The color set off her blonde hair and her glowing tan. Hutch was mesmerized.

"Hi beautiful lady." He handed her the corsage and leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

"I have a great idea. Why don't we skip the party and have a private one here?" He brushed his hand seductively up the back of her hair as he spoke.

Linda laughed. "That's a great idea Ken. But we'll have to postpone the private part until later. I really have to attend this one and anyway the way you look tonight I want to show all those girls what they are missing. It's not every day that a girl gets to attend a dinner party with the man of her dreams and the way you look tonight I bet you'll be the man of many other women's dreams." She removed his hand from her hair and pinned the corsage on her dress. "You can leave your car keys. The firm is sending a limo for us tonight."

A few minutes later a white limousine arrived and the glamorous couple were whisked to the party. Linda spent the evening circulating and introducing Hutch to the other guests. After a while Hutch got bored of telling people what he did and he discovered that after their initial inquiries guests had very little interest in his job or indeed in him. He got the come on from quite a few ladies and smiled when he thought how happy Starsky would be if he was here collecting phone numbers. Later as he was dancing to a slow song with Linda he mentioned this to her but to his surprise she sighed and said. "Oh I don't think Dave would get many offers if he was here. I mean he's a nice guy but he doesn't have your sophistication. No I can honestly say that not many of the ladies in this room would be interested in him."

Hutch went to defend his friend automatically. "You'd be surprised. Starsky can be very charming when he wants to be."

"Ken, I'm sure Dave cleans up well but he just doesn't have what it takes to make it with a crowd like this."

The band stopped playing as the president of Linda's law firm took the floor to make a speech so Hutch found himself unable to defend his friend further.

Chapter Three

Starsky slept late on the morning of his first day off. He had eaten pizza while watching a late night horror movie and drank a few beers the night before. He decided to spend what was left of the morning cleaning his apartment. He rounded up quite a sizable pile of laundry including the sheets from his bed and while they were in the washing machine he did a general tidy of the place and wrote a shopping list. He transferred the washing to the drier and came back to the kitchen where he automatically reached for the phone to call Hutch when he remembered that his friend was, more than likely, at Linda's place so he replaced the phone in its cradle and grabbed his car keys. Starsky spent his day catching up on his chores and at around seven in the evening he tried phoning Hutch but there was no answer so he presumed his partner was still with his girlfriend. Starsky was not dating anybody seriously. He was seeing a stewardess, Pamela, but it was just a casual relationship. Neither of them was looking for more at the moment and it suited them to get together when she was in town. Pamela was in New York for the next few days so Starsky was a free agent. He considered the idea of going to a disco but the idea just didn't appeal to him without Hutch to share the fun. Eventually he decided to cook spaghetti and sort through some photographs that he had taken over the last few months.

The next day Starsky rose early and brought the Torino to Merle for a tune up. Starsky usually enjoyed working on the car himself but sometimes he liked to leave his baby with the crazy mechanic and get little extras done to the engine. He had thought to phone Hutch and get him to pick him up at the garage and maybe have lunch together at the Pits until the car was ready but something told him that Hutch was not home and he hadn't even bothered to phone his friend. He borrowed a small green VW from Merle and headed to the Pits.

The bar was not busy at this time of the day and Starsky took a stool at the bar and ordered a beer. Huggy was tending bar dressed, by his standards, in a conservative bright blue jump suit.

"So my man you lose your partner again?"

"We have a couple of days off and Hutch is spending time with Linda, Hug." Starsky said as he lifted his bottle and took a swig of beer.

"Why don't you like her, Starsky?"

"Huggy! Of course I like her. She's smart, beautiful. What's not to like?"

"I don't know, my friend, but you can't fool the Bear."

"Alright, you said it yourself. She's an ice maiden. I don't want to see the big lug get hurt. Is that a good enough reason?"

"You don't have to convince me, Starsky. I only met her briefly and I gotta tell you I didn't like what I met but you also know Hutch is a big boy and he is going to do what ever that crazy heart of his tells him." Huggy was interrupted by the phone behind the bar ringing and Starsky used the event to exit the bar after leaving a few bills on the bar.

Hutch phoned his partner later that evening. He was back at his cottage and told Starsky that Linda had to prepare for a breakfast meeting the next morning that's why he had returned to his home. Starsky agreed to pick him up on his way to work the next morning at seven thirty, Starsky asked how the party had gone and Hutch told him he would fill him in next morning. They chatted in a friendly way for a few minutes and then Hutch rang off. Starsky still had an uneasy feeling about Linda but it was just a "gut feeling" and he really had nothing to go on. He got a beer from the kitchen and returned to the couch where he sat for a while listening to some Jim Croce.

The next morning he turned up at Hutch's cottage fifteen minutes early and let himself in with the key from over the door. Hutch was still in the shower. Starsky poured himself some coffee and waited for his partner. Hutch left the bathroom with a towel draped round his waist and his blond hair dripping water.

"Geez! Starsky I didn't hear you come in. You could have given me a heart attack. Am I late?"

"Very funny Blondie. No. I'm early. Fifteen minutes early to be precise."

Hutch turned on his blender as he spoke. "Starsk, is everything okay?"

"Of course, I just can't wait to hear how your top drawer dinner party went."

"It was okay. But you know how these things are. They are kind of boring but Linda has to turn up at them."

"Does she mind defending scum? I saw her name on one of Randal's arrest reports. The perp was Donohue; you know the low life who got busted for selling coke to school kids." Starsky put his coffee cup in the sink.

Hutch drank the last of his protein shake. "What are you getting at Starsk?"

"Nothing, I just wondered how she felt when she has to defend a low life like Donohue?"

"Why don't you ask her? It's a job, Starsky. It pays her rent. I told you she would rather deal with corporate law but she's ambitious and sometimes that means having to deal with criminals. What's your problem with this? You know somebody's got to defend criminals and sometimes it's going to be Linda. We have talked about this you know. She's not overjoyed having to deal with criminals but it's what she does. I respect her job and she respects mine. Be careful Partner. I'm falling for the lady and I don't want that fact to come between us." Hutch moved towards the sleeping alcove as he finished speaking.

Starsky was at a loss for something to say. He couldn't win now no matter what he said. Hutch had stated some facts very plainly. Starsky headed for the front door of the cottage.

"Sorry, Hutch, I didn't mean to sound like I was moaning about Linda. I'm glad you have found some happiness. Let's roll before Dobey has our hides."

Hutch joined him on the way to the car pulling on his tan leather jacket as he walked. He logged them on duty and they headed for Parker Center.

Later in the morning when the detectives were writing reports on a domestic disturbance that they had dealt with Hutch received a phone call from Linda.

"Hey Starsk, is Pamela due into town soon?"

Starsky looked up. "Yeah. She is due in tomorrow."

"Great. Linda and I are going to dinner in Wongs tomorrow evening. Why don't we make it a foursome?"

"I don't know, Hutch. I haven't checked to see if Pam has any plans."

"Come on, Starsk, I know Pam and she loves Chinese food."

Before Starsky could comment he heard Hutch tell Linda about the arrangements. Hutch grinned when he got off the phone.

"Linda is really looking forward to meeting your date. In fact she said she would make the dinner reservation herself." Hutch smiled at his friend and continued his report writing.

The next morning Hutch chatted away about the upcoming dinner date when Starsky collected him for work. Starsky tried to hide his feeling of disquiet about the dinner and made enough small talk to keep his partner happy. The duo called into "The Pits" around lunchtime to check if Huggy had any new leads on the drug boss for them. The place was quite busy when the detectives entered and their exuberant friend was in his usual position behind the bar, he was dressed, in bright blue pants and a purple sweater. "What will it be today Amigos?" He asked as he poured a beer for a waitress standing at the bar.

"Hi Hug, maybe a couple of sandwiches and sodas." Hutch smiled at the new waitress as he spoke to Huggy.

"Alright Guys, lets get this over with. This is Carol and her boyfriend is an ex-linebacker. Carol this is the not so dynamic duo of Starsky and Hutch." The black man set two sodas on the counter as he spoke. The pretty brunette smiled as she carried her tray away from the bar. "Hi Guys."

Starsky gave her a beaming smile. "Hi Carol. Is that boyfriend of yours retired for many years?"

Huggy cut in smoothly. "No Starsky, he retired this season and in doing so cut a very promising career short. Since then his moods have been, to say the least, volatile and he's the jealous type."

"I hear ya, Hug."

"Good. Because it's a bitch to get blood stains off the floor, my friend."

Carol returned just then but Starsky suddenly started studying his soda. Huggy produced two plates. Hutch took the tuna on whole-wheat. Starsky took the combination on white bread.

"Starsky, I presume this light lunch means that you are eating out this evening and it must be with your partner here or else you would have ordered a hamburger at least?"

"Hug, you should be the detective and we should run a bar. It might prove to be more successful, at least on the police side of things." Starsky laughed as he sipped his soda.

"You Guys would be on skid row if the City Fathers didn't pay your salaries and speaking of pay any chance of reducing your mounting bar tabs?" Huggy asked.

"Not today, Hug, we are taking the girls to Wongs so we've no spare cash but don't despair we are due our expenses cheques at the end of the week and we shall come straight down and clear our tabs. How does that sound?" Starsky asked as he flashed a lop sided grin at his friend.

"You like fairy tales, Starsky? 'Cause I sure as hell don't and that my man is a golden oldie which I might add I have heard numerous times before." Huggy grinned at his friends. "However, in my own quaint way, I am very fond of you Guys and I know some day, some way I will get paid. Now don't you think it's time that you guys went back to saving the world?"

"We hear you, Huggy. Thanks for lunch," Hutch tossed back the last of his soda and headed for the door.

"Catch you later, Hug." Grinned Starsky as he followed his partner.

Later in the afternoon the friends were just entering the squad room when the phone on Starsky's desk rang. The brunet grabbed it.

"Starsky."

"Hi Pam."

"That's too bad. No. Of course I understand, Honey. Have a safe flight and call me next time you're in town." Starsky hung up the phone and Hutch handed him a cup of coffee.

"Problem?"

"Yeah. Pam has to cover for a sick stewardess. She's flying to New York so I guess we'll take a rain check on dinner."

"Ah Starsk, poor Pam but there's no point in cancelling the evening why don't we just make it a threesome. I'd really like you to get to know Linda better."

"Hutch, maybe you should check that out with Linda? Why don't you guys have a romantic meal and we'll get together again some other time?" Starsky's brilliant blue eyes looked over the edge of his cup as he spoke.

Hutch didn't take a second to dismiss that idea. He looked sadly at his partner and even before he spoke Starsky knew he would be dining with Hutch and Linda that evening. He didn't wan to hurt his friend and right then Hutch reminded him of a kid in kindergarten who realized his goldfish was dead.

"Please, Starsk, I really want you guys to get to know each other. This is important for me. I haven't felt like this about a woman since, well since Gillian and I just want you guys to become friends too."

Starsky nodded. "Sure, Hutch, if it's what you want. I just didn't want to cramp your style. I'll meet you guys at the restaurant. That way I can bale out when you lovebirds have had enough of me. Fair enough?"

"Great Starsky. We'll see you there at eight. Linda has the reservation in her name. I am sorry Pam is missing this but maybe it will be the opportunity for you to really talk to Linda. I just know you'll love her once you get to know her better."

"Sure Hutch. Are you finished the reports?"

"Thanks, it means a lot to me. Yeah I finished the reports but I have to slip down to requisitions. I need a new flashlight for the car so I'll be back in a few minutes." Hutch put his report in his "out tray" and went in search of his new light while Starsky completed his last report. He looked up as the blond left the room and with a sigh picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number. After a few moments the phone was answered.

"Huggy? It's Starsky. I need a favor."

"What's up Bro?"

"Hutch's ice maiden -- her name is Linda King and she works for the Mc Creed law firm. See what you can find out about her? And Huggy, be discreet. This is just a bad feeling and I don't want Hutch to know about this." Starsky rubbed his eyes with his thumb and his fore finger as he spoke.

"Okay, Starsky. I'll find out what I can and as for discretion -- well you know The Bear is the soul of that but I wouldn't like to be in your shoes if Hutch finds out you've been sniffing around his lady. I'll be in touch when I have news and bro be careful with this one. You're not the only one with a bad feeling here and I hope we're both wrong for Hutch's sake."

"Thanks, Hug." Starsky replaced the phone and washed his face with his hands.

Hutch returned a few minutes later with a sheaf of official looking forms in his hand, which he threw on the desk.

"Jesus! Starsky. I need a flashlight, a simple bloody flashlight but according to that moron in requisitions I have to fill in all these forms."

Starsky looked up at the irate blond and laughed. "Well, Hutch I have told you to be more careful with official police property. After all, as Cap'n Dobey says we work for the tax payer."

"Starsky, you broke the flashlight in my car when we did that stakeout last week."

"Now Hutch, I think you're getting picky with details. Let's get out of here before Dobey gives us more reports to finish." Starsky stood up as he spoke and slipped on his shabby brown leather jacket. "I'll see you at eight."

Chapter Four

Starsky showered and dressed with more care than usual. He wore a pair of black jeans and a white open necked shirt that showed off a few of the dark hairs on his chest and topped it with a short black leather jacket. His curly hair was still slightly damp from his shower as he picked up his keys and headed for the Torino. He turned off the police radio and tuned in a rock station as he headed for the restaurant. He sang along to some of the songs as he drove but his mind was focused on the evening ahead and not on the songs. He arrived at "Wongs Original Chinese Restaurant" and found a parking space just down from the restaurant, which was situated in an up and coming part of the city. "Wongs" was gaining a good repetition but was still affordable. It was situated right on the street so there was no off street or valet parking. Starsky didn't spot Hutch's car as he glanced up and down the street before entering the premises.

He spotted his partner with his beautiful date the minute he entered the restaurant. They were seated at a table near the back window of the establishment and Starsky had a moment to study them, as they had obviously not spotted him. He had to admit they made a very attractive couple. Linda was dressed casually, in a simple green dress, but her clothes radiated money. Hutch was sitting beside her. He was dressed in tan pants with a yellow open necked shirt and brown suede jacket. To casual on lookers they looked the perfect Californian couple. Hutch looked up and spotted his friend. He waved at Starsky and smiled at Linda.

Starsky made his way to the table and exchanged pleasantries with Hutch and Linda as he sat down opposite them. The next few minutes were spent studying the menu, which turned out to be quite extensive. Eventually choices were made and the waiter was dispatched with their orders.

Starsky smiled. "I didn't spot the heap of junk that you call a car parked outside, Hutch."

"We're using Linda's car tonight Starsk as I am going to her place after dinner." Hutch said.

"So, we have something in common, Linda -- an aversion to riding in a scrap heap. What do you drive?"

"You're not wrong about that car, Dave. I love the man but I really wish he'd change that thing. I drive a Mercedes convertible. It's a company perk."

"Very nice Linda and maybe you'll have more success in talking him into changing his car than I have had."

Hutch coughed. "I hate to change the topic here but when will Pamela be back in town, Starsk?"

"Probably the week after next, Hutch. She is going on European routes after this trip to New York."

"What a demeaning job for a woman. I mean I always envisage a stewardess having to put up with creepy men. I really must ask your date about that when I meet her, Dave." Linda purred at Starsky as she took a sip of her wan ton soup.

"Pamela, her name is Pamela and she doesn't find it demeaning. In fact she has a degree in art history and took the job with the airline so she could travel and see art galleries in Europe and then she intends to go back to college and study for her Masters. I would imagine that you come in contact with quite a lot of scum in your line of work but it hasn't put you off law has it Linda?" Starsky was furious. His blue eyes blazed.

"Oh Dave. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to sound rude about your date. Sometimes I can be dreadfully tactless -- especially when I am tired." Linda looked at Hutch as she spoke.

Hutch blushed. He was sure that Linda hadn't meant to sound so condescending and he changed the conversation.

"I'll meet you in work tomorrow, Starsk as Linda's place is across town. The soup's good isn't it?"

Starsky smiled at Hutch and relaxed. He didn't want to make his friend feel uncomfortable. The rest of the meal progressed well. The conversation was pleasant with both detectives telling anecdotes about police work and Linda joining in with gossip about Judges and District Attorneys whom they all knew. Linda mentioned some college that one of her colleagues had attended in New York State and then asked Starsky which college he had attended but before he could answer she added.

"Oh I'm sorry Dave. Ken told me that you don't have a degree. I should have remembered. He mentioned something about the army." She patted Hutch's hand as she spoke.

"That's okay, Linda. It's no big secret. I didn't go to college. I was a bit wild in my younger days and didn't work like I should have in High School. I was in the army for a couple of years and I guess that made me grow up and the rest, as they say, is history." Starsky met her eyes as he sipped from his glass of wine.

Hutch interjected. "Linda, Starsky's Dad was killed in the line of duty when Starsky was quite young then shortly after that he came to live with his Aunt and Uncle in California." He trailed off and looked at Starsky. He could see the hurt written all over his friend's face. Starsky was protective of his private life and Hutch felt as if he had somehow betrayed him.

Starsky sensed the blond's uneasiness and smiled at Linda. "I guess I'll have to rectify that college thing someday and take some courses. It just doesn't seem very important when you see the things that we see on the street. Kids strung out on heroin, some of them selling their bodies just to get the next fix. Some of them are college kids -- I guess what I am trying to say is that at the end of the day education is important but family and having people who love you for what you are is so much more important. I was lucky I always knew my Mom and my Aunt Rosie and Uncle Al loved me. I did what I had to do in the army and then I came back and found a job that I love to do and I know that makes me a very lucky man." He smiled at Hutch as he finished.

Hutch winked at his friend. He knew Starsky didn't like to talk about himself like this. Hutch realized that Starsky was making a tremendous effort to give of himself and in giving get to know Linda better.

"So who's for fortune cookies?" Hutch asked as he handed the basket of cookies to his date.

The conversation once again turned to trivia but Hutch made a mental note to explain to Linda about Starsky's background. Hutch may have had the money behind him to attend a good college but it wasn't until he became a police officer that he felt content with his life. Starsky, in monetary terms, had had a far harder time growing up but Hutch knew his friend was one of the most intelligent and kind men he had ever met and he intended to share his opinion of Starsky with Linda. He felt this would help her to understand his partner better. Hutch excused himself and went to the john just as coffee was served.

Linda waited until Hutch was out of sight then she turned her attention to Starsky. She was aware that he was a good-looking man but she felt that he didn't have Hutch's class. She decided to up the ante on the partners' friendship and see if her gamble would pay off. It was time to put her first small spanner in the works of their friendship.

"Dave, do you think Ken will be content to stay a detective for much longer? After all, and I think we would both agree on this, he is a very clever man." She smiled sweetly as she spoke but her eyes were cold.

Starsky looked her in the eye. "Linda, Hutch is like a brother to me and if I thought for one minute that he wasn't happy doing this job then I'd be the first one to tell him to get out. This job is too dangerous to do if your mind isn't focused on it. Hutch is a great detective and when he decides to move on I'll support him one hundred per cent. But if you have anything to say about Hutch's career prospects then I think you should talk to him and not to me."

Starsky was furious and Linda knew it but what would he do when Hutch returned to their table? She didn't have long to wait for her answer. The blond appeared at the table as she was thinking this. Hutch sat beside his date but before he could say anything Starsky stood up.

"Hutch, I'm calling it a night. We are due in at eight thirty so I think I'll leave you guys alone." He threw forty dollars on the table as he spoke. "That should cover it, Hutch if it doesn't you'll see me tomorrow. Good night Linda." He smiled at his partner but Hutch knew something was wrong.

"Hey Starsk, what's the hurry? Do you want a beer or something before you go?"

"No, thanks Hutch. I'll see you in the morning."

Starsky left the restaurant in a hurry. Hutch immediately turned his attention to Linda.

"Is everything okay between you and Starsky?"

"Of course. He's a very nice guy and I really enjoyed the evening. We will have to do it again some time." She smiled at Hutch.

Hutch felt uneasy and his first instinct was to go after his friend and see was he okay but before he could act on this impulse Linda had called a waiter and ordered a brandy. "Ken, would you like an nightcap?"

"Just another coffee, please. Linda, are you sure everything is all right?"

"Oh Ken, you are such a worry wart. Dave and I know exactly where we stand. Now please could we spend some time just talking about us?" Linda ran her hand up Hutch's thigh as she spoke.

Hutch leaned in and kissed her and a few minutes later they left the restaurant. Linda handed Hutch the keys to her car. "Ken, will you drive I think that brandy has gone to my head."

Hutch opened the passenger door for her and then went to the driver's side of the gleaming black Mercedes and slid in behind the wheel of the powerful car. He decided that he would talk to Starsky in the morning and find out what had happened while he had been in the john. Feeling more at ease with himself once he had decided on a course of action he nosed the car out of a tight parking space and headed for Linda's place.

Starsky had left the restaurant feeling very resentful of Linda and her attitude to Hutch. He automatically headed the Torino for "The Pits". Huggy's place was busy when the brunet arrived. Starsky found a vacant stool at the bar and had just sat down when the bar owner arrived over. Huggy was wearing a bright orange outfit, comprising of luminous orange pants and an even brighter orange open necked shirt.

"I thought you and your blond side kick had heavy dates this evening so what are you doing visiting my wonderful establishment by your self?"

"Hi Hug, Pam couldn't make it and I couldn't take any more of Linda's company."

"I hear ya Starsky! I have also got that information that you requested."

"So soon, Huggy you are an information wizard. So let's have it." Starsky took a sip of the beer that his friend had placed in front of him.

"Well it seems that our ice maiden is just that. She likes to date up and coming business executives but she ditches them when she begins to out earn them. The rumor is that she is going to go all the way with that law firm. She likes to say, publicly at least, that she wants to specialize in corporate law but in reality she is a shark in the courtroom and has no problem defending scum. In fact she has got a few of the minor scumbags off on technicalities. Technicalities are her specialty."

"But Hug, how come some of the scum on the lower end of the food chain could afford the services of her high price firm?" Interrupted Starsky.

"Patience my friend, I was getting to that. It seems her law firm has some high roller big name hoods on its books and the smaller scum were either threatening to sing or were useful to the bosses hence the services of the Mc Creed law firm. The only corporate business that Mc Creed handles is for dudes involved in very shady dealings, which they try to hide by using somewhat legitimate companies as cover. You know the sort of thing, Starsk -- delivery business, which specializes in distributing coke, or body shops that fix more than bent fenders. That kind of thing. You get my drift?" Huggy nodded to a tall black man who had entered the bar but then turned his attention to Starsky again.

"Huggy, I know you're good but how did you get so much information and so fast?" Starsky looked worriedly at his friend as he spoke.

"Starsky, let's just say that a distant cousin had, at one time, a position with the law firm in question but didn't like what he discovered about them so he moved on."

"This cousin, does he know Linda?"

"Yeah, he knows the lady. Says she's a barracuda. I hope our blond brother hasn't bitten off more than he can handle."

"But why Hutch? He doesn't earn the kind of money that would interest Linda."

"At a guess, I'd say the lady fell for the looks then maybe she made inquiries of her own and discovered that the Hutchinson family is pretty well endowed with money."

"God Huggy! That's it. Tonight she baited me about Hutch changing jobs. What can I do? This is just speculation and if I confront Hutch with it he'll accuse me of spying on his lady and he'd be right. I don't know what to do." Starsky looked at the glass in his hand and placed in on the counter.

Huggy ran his hand through his hair and looked at his friend. "I can't tell you what to do Starsky but I do know that you need to talk to Hutch and sort this out. You two guys are too tight to let something like this come between you but he needs to know the type of woman he's got involved with and there aint nobody else who can talk to him about this."

Starsky smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "I hear ya, Hug and I know you're right but it aint a conversation I'm looking forward to. Thanks. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Hey Starsky take it easy. If I find out anything else I'll be in touch."

Starsky nodded to his friend and headed out of the bar. He drove home with the radio turned off and when he got there he found the bottle of Jack Daniels that he kept in a cupboard in his kitchen and poured himself a very generous glass.

Chapter Five

The next morning Starsky was at his desk an half hour early. He was drinking his second cup of coffee when Captain Dobey entered the squad room. The heavy black man did a double take when he saw the curly haired member of his best pair of detectives.

"Starsky is everything all right?"

"Yeh, Cap'n. I just thought I'd get a head start on some unfinished reports." The dark haired man sipped his coffee as he finished speaking.

"Early -- you're early. You're not sick are you?"

"No Cap'n I'm not sick."

"Okay. When your partner comes in report to my office. I'd like an update on those two murders you're working on." With that said Dobey entered his office and closed the door behind him.

Starsky put a sheet of paper in the typewriter and started a report that was long overdue but his mind wasn't on it. An hour later Starsky's report was still not finished but more worryingly his normally punctual partner hadn't yet turned up. Starsky was just reaching for the phone on his desk when Minnie Kaplan entered the squad room.

"Starsky Honey, that partner of yours has just called in to say that he's caught in real bad traffic out on Pacific Highway. Dispatch has just had a call logged about a fourteen wheeler, which has turned over and emptied its load of frozen chickens all over the road. I'd say we won't be seeing Hutch for quite a while. Now if I was the nosy type I'd be speculating as to what that man was doing spending the night way across town." Minnie pushed her glasses up her nose as she looked at Starsky.

"Minnie, did I tell you how attractive you look this morning? As for my partner's nocturnal habits -- well you know I wouldn't even try to speculate about them." Starsky laughed as Minnie swatted his curls with a file folder.

Dobey, who had entered the room as Minnie was speaking, turned his attention to Starsky.

"My office now." And with that said he re entered his office.

Starsky rose from his desk and followed his commanding officer into the office. He slouched into the leather chair opposite Dobey's desk. Before either man could say anything there was a knock at the office door. A grey haired detective in his late forties entered the room. He was dressed in a conservative grey suit with a white shirt and a pale pink tie. He had a small paunch but still looked reasonably fit. He nodded to Starsky as he entered and stood in front of Dobey's desk.

"Captain, Billy and I have just got a hot tip on Mitchell. We think he's holed up with a working girl in the Carlisle hotel, over on seventh. We made need some backup. You know how big he is."

"Good work Fagan. I'll arrange a black and white to back you up." He picked up the phone and punched in the extension for the dispatch center. A moment later he replaced his phone. "Damn. That accident with the rig on Pacific is causing problems. Every black and white is needed for the minute but I don't want to give Mitchell the opportunity to flee the coup again."

"I could go, Cap'n. I'm at a loose end until Hutch gets here anyway. What does this Mitchell guy look like?" Starsky stood up as he spoke.

The grey haired Fagan passed the file he held in his hand to Starsky. Starsky studied the attached mug shot and read quickly through the attached police reports.

"Tom, this guy looks like some kind of freak." Starsky said as he studied the black and white photograph.

"He is a freak, Starsky. He's nearly seven feet tall and built like a brick wall. That mug shot doesn't do him justice -- he's even uglier in the flesh. He escaped from custody when he was being transported to prison and for the last few days a few of the people who testified against him having been feeling mighty nervous. Billy and I want him locked up before he gets to any of them."

"Well let's get going. I'll talk to you later, Cap'n." Starsky left the office with the other detective.

"Be careful. I'll get a black and white there as soon as I can." Dobey said to the detectives as they left the room.

Starsky drove his Torino past the very dilapidated Carlisle Hotel and parked it a few car lengths away from the front door and waited for the team of detectives. A few minutes later the passenger door of his car opened and a man in his early thirties with salt and pepper hair and bright green eyes slid into the passenger seat.

"Hi. Starsky. Thanks for helping us out. We don't want to loose this bastard. A lot of people will sleep a whole lot easier once he's safely tucked away. He knows Tom and me so we thought we'd take the back entrance and you could go in the front. He's not the brightest guy in the world and if he sticks to form he'll head out the back window of the room and try and make it down the fire escape and we'll grab him. Hopefully all you'll have to do is flush him out." Billy winked at Starsky.

"Do you know anything about the hooker he's with?" Starsky asked the detective.

"No. We just got a tip about his whereabouts. Poor girl, if his past form with hookers is anything to go by then she could be in trouble. Anything else?"

"No. Lets roll." Starsky opened his door as he spoke.

"Starsky, give us about five minutes to get in place in the alley. Okay?" With a nod Billy was gone.

Starsky entered the lobby of the hotel, which was shabby and dark and made his way to the desk, which passed for the reception. "I'm looking for this guy." Starsky flashed a mug shot of Mitchell in front of a greasy looking man in his late fifties who sat behind the desk chewing on a pencil.

"Everybody's always lookin' for something. Had a guy in here the other day looking for Jesus." The clerk snapped the pencil he was chewing in half and resumed chewing on it again.

"Funny guy. You know that! You're a funny guy but I'm not in the mood for laughing so let's skip the crap. What's the room number?" Starsky slid his shield across the desk as he spoke.

"Always happy to aid the police. Why didn't you say you was the fuzz? A guy in my position has to be careful. We get some weirdos in here sometimes." He snapped the small piece of pencil in half and again replaced it in his mouth.

"I'm so glad that you're a model citizen and I can't believe a place with so much class attracts weirdos. Now the room number?" Starsky flashed a smile as he finished speaking.

"Room 305 and I can't warn him even if I wanted to as there's no phones in the rooms." Snap, the small piece of chewed pencil became even smaller.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Starsky headed for the stairs.

The corridor of the third floor stank of dirt and sweat and some substance that Starsky couldn't manage to name but he was sure it was an illegal drug. Room 305 was situated to the left of the stairs about half way down the dimly lit landing. The hairs on the back of the detective's neck stood on end and he suddenly felt very warm. He grasped his biretta firmly in his left hand and advanced to the door of the room. He didn't have a good feeling about this. It's only because Hutch isn't here. We've done this hundreds of times. Come on Starsky get a grip. Starsky looked at his watch. Billy and Tom would be in place by now. Starsky moved to the side of the door and knocked loudly on it.

"Mitchell! This is the police. We know you are in there. Come out with your hands in the air."

Inside the hotel room a bleached out blonde woman in her late thirties was sitting on a dirty overstuffed armchair. She was running a brush through her hair when Starsky knocked.

"Jimmy, I knew it was too dangerous for you here." The blonde stood as she spoke.

"Marlene, I had to see you. Not matter what I done you are the only one that I care about. I'll go through the back window and down the fire escape." A tall man in his mid thirties wearing a crumpled black baseball shirt, dirty blue jeans and cheap white sneakers came up to the woman as he spoke and kissed her on the neck.

"Jesus, Jimmy it's no wonder you get caught so easily. Wait here and be ready to move." Saying that she pushed the large man against the wall beside the door and deliberately made a lot of noise as she opened the window on to the fire escape.

Starsky hearing the noise of the window being opened took a step back from the door braced his left leg and in one smooth movement kicked it in. Marlene seeing the door breaking open stood by the window and shouted. "Jimmy, go through the door. The bastard's by himself."

The momentum of the door crashing in forced Starsky into the middle of the room and although he swung quickly to the right when he heard the woman's shouts he wasn't quite fast enough. Mitchell took his girlfriend's advice and rammed Starsky's midsection with his head. The impact caused the detective to reel backwards but before he could fall to the floor Mitchell knocked his gun out of his hand and grabbing him by the throat pulled him backwards out of the room. Starsky, feeling very dazed, tried to claw at the taller man's face but before his hands found their target Mitchell spun him around kneed him hard in his back and flung him down the stairs. Fortunately for the detective there was a landing located about ten steps down and this broke his fall. Mitchell took no notice of the crumpled man and headed down the remainder of the stairs at a very impressive pace.

Starsky lay stunned on the small landing. He was vaguely aware of Mitchell's massive body jumping over his. He fought waves of nausea as he tried in vain to stop from passing out. Another shape appeared in the grey haze that had become his vision.

"Lousy Pig! I hope he hurt you real bad." Marlene hissed at the prone man as she climbed over his inert body. She leaned over Starsky and spat in his face. Then she stood up, straightened her tight black satin skirt over her hips and walked down the stairs. She realized that the police were looking for one very tall Caucasian man in his thirties and wouldn't realize that she had been involved until Starsky was able to tell his story.

Starsky lost all track of time. Waves of pain engulfed his body. They started at his stomach and traveled out in ever increasing circles. He found it hard to catch his breath and his back hurt. He wasn't sure if the fall or Mitchell's knee had done the most damage. He moved his head off the floor and wiped spittle from his face with the back of his hand. He tried to take a deep breath but his lungs felt as if they were on fire. Somehow he grabbed a banister pole with his right hand and gingerly pulled himself into a sitting position. He moaned as he propped himself against the dirty wall of the landing. "Hutch, hey Hutch." He called out in a weak voice then he heard someone call his name but it wasn't his partner's voice. "Starsky! Detective Starsky. Are you okay?" A blue uniformed man in his late twenties appeared on the landing.

"It's okay, Sir. We have Mitchell in custody. I'll get my partner to call an ambulance. Just take it easy. I'll get Detective Fagan or Detective Ryan. I'll be right back."

"No. No ambulance. I'm just winded. Give me a hand up, will you?" Starsky looked at the young officer as he spoke.

"You don't look too good, Sir. Are you sure you don't need an ambulance?" The young uniformed officer asked as he looked at the detective.

Just then Tom Fagan arrived. "I'll take it from here, Steve. Thanks, Billy and I owe you one." He smiled at the young man then turned his attention to wounded officer.

"Dave, are you okay? We're sorry -- I've never seen Mitchell try something like this before. He's normally completely predictable. Billy and I will run you to the emergency room." Tom Fagan kept up this prattle as he took in Starsky's appearance.

"Tom, I'm okay. Just give me a minute. "

"Dave, you don't look okay. You look like a train hit you. Hutch will skin us alive when he hears about this." The older detective sighed. He was well aware of how close the partners were and he was genuinely worried about the blond's reaction.

"Tom, I don't want Hutch to know about this. You know what he's like. Just give me a hand to get up. I'm just bruised." Starsky winced as Tom helped him to his feet but the older detective didn't seem to notice. He was too busy wiping dust and dirt from Starsky's hair and clothes.

"Tom, I don't need a doctor and I definitely don't need Hutch to find out too many details about this."

"Starsky you have it your way but I got to say it looks like you took one hell of a tumble." Fagan kept a steadying hand on Starsky's left elbow as they slowly made their way down the stairs. They had just reached the lobby when Billy Ryan joined them.

"You okay, Starsky? I heard Mitchell laid into you."

"Yeh, I'm okay Billy. I think Mitchell's girlfriend was the brains behind the attempted getaway." Starsky eased himself into a decrepit armchair as he spoke.

"Girlfriend! What girlfriend?" Billy shook his head as he looked at Starsky.

"Badly bleached blonde in her thirties, about five feet ten inches wearing a tight black skirt and a green blouse."

"She passed me on the street as I was coming in here. Hell Starsky. We didn't know. Usually Mitchell is too violent for any woman to help him." Billy looked at his partner as he spoke.

"She helped him stage his getaway." Starsky thought of the spittle on his face as he spoke.

Tom cut in. "Are you feeling better now, Dave?"

"I'm fine, Tom just a bit winded. Will you drive the Torino back to the precinct and I'll take it easy for a while?" Starsky asked.

Tom agreed and they headed for Starsky's car. Once they were on their way Starsky eased himself deeper into the passenger seat and closed his eyes. He knew that if his partner had been with him he would now be on his way to the nearest hospital. Hutch knew that if Starsky allowed someone else to drive his baby then he must have been feeling very bad in fact the blond would have insisted on an ambulance if he had heard Starsky actually ask someone else to drive. Starsky didn't want Hutch feeling guilty about Mitchell's attack. He felt pretty rough but he figured that it would be best if he didn't go into too many details of the arrest with Hutch. Tom pulled the Torino into a parking space in the police garage and switched off the engine. Starsky reached out and held his right arm.

"Tom, I don't want this thing with Mitchell made into a big thing. I'm okay and I don't want to spend the rest of the shift-reassuring Hutch of that. Okay?" He removed his hand as he finished speaking.

"Starsky, knowing Hutch the way I do am relieved at not having to tell him that you got hurt. I don't think he'd have taken too kindly to that piece of news, so we'll play it your way. I'll just tell Captain Dobey that Mitchell made a break for it and you got in the way. How does that sound?" The grey haired detective turned to look at Starsky as he spoke.

"Thanks, Tom." Grinned Starsky but his eyes were dull with pain and it was a show that would not have fooled his partner for a second.

Chapter Six

Starsky made his way to the men's room on the second floor. It was a rest room that was situated a little out of the way and as a result didn't get as much use as some of the others in the building. He went into the first cubicle, closed the door and sat down on the closed seat of the toilet. He tried to take a few deep breaths to clear his head but the dull pain in his chest flared with every attempt and he settled for small pant like breaths. His chest and back ached. He took a few minutes to compose himself then left the cubicle. He used the urinal and was pleased when that particular act caused no additional pain. He washed his hands and splashed cold water on his face. After drying his hands and face on a paper towel he peered at his reflection in the mirror above the sink. Thankfully he had no bruises on his face to alert his partner to the state of his injuries. He looked closely at his throat and neck but there was no real damage apparent there. Mitchell had used his forearm when he had dragged him backwards out of the room so although he was sore the external injuries were few. Starsky ran his hands through his wayward curls and sighed. He could pass his partner's inspection and after his shift he would take a long hot shower and he'd feel better. He straightened himself up with an effort and left the men's room.

Starsky was just entering the squad room when Captain Dobey called him.

"Starsky, my office, now." The heavy black man entered his office and held the door open.

Starsky entered Dobey's office and stood before the desk waiting for his commanding officer to take his seat. Dobey sat down heavily and looked at the young detective.

"Fagan told me about the arrest. Are you alright?" Dobey looked at Starsky with genuine concern.

"Cap'ain I'm okay." Starsky smiled.

"Are you sure? You look a little pale. Do you want me to get Hutch to run you to the E.R.?"

"Cap'ain I'm fine. With all due respect even you'd look a little pale if that giant plowed into you. Don't say too much to Hutch. You know how he can be?"

"Alright. And Starsky that was a good job." Dobey went back to the files on his desk.

Starsky sat carefully at his desk and began to type up his report on the morning's arrest. A few minutes later Hutch entered the room.

"Geez! Starsk, frozen poultry all over the freeway. What a mess. I'm glad I don't work highway patrol. Did I miss anything?" Hutch poured two cups of coffee as he spoke and handed one to his partner.

"Thanks. A bad way to start your day, huh?" Starsky took the offered cup and placed it on his desk without tasting it.

"You can say that again. I don't think I'll ever be able to face Kentucky Fried Chicken as long as I live." Hutch laughed as he picked up files on his desk.

"What you working on?"

"Well in the absence of my partner I made myself useful and helped in the arrest of one Jimmy Mitchell a.k.a. the not so jolly green giant and I am now writing up the arrest report while Tom and Billy process same." Starsky avoided eye contact with his partner and continued typing with two fingers.

Hutch processed the information his partner had given him.

"Everything go okay on the arrest?"

"Almost like clockwork. Dobey knows about the accident on the highway so I think it would be safe for us to take a lunch break. How about grabbing something at 'The Pits' and we can check if Huggy has information for us?" Starsky kept typing as he spoke. He couldn't face food but he figured it was safer to get Hutch out of the building before he could ask too many awkward questions about the arrest.

Hutch smiled at his partner. His day looked like it was improving. Dobey was not mad about his tardiness and Starsky was obviously over whatever had happened in the restaurant.

"Great idea, Starsk, I could definitely do with something to eat."

Starsky pulled the typed report from the typewriter and placed it in an empty tray on his desk. "Lets Go."

"Do you want to drop that into Dobey?" Hutch asked as he picked up the folder from the tray.

"Nah, it'll wait. Lets get out of here." Starsky lifted his worn brown leather jacket from the back of his chair and almost gasped out loud as a shooting pain went through his stomach. He grasped the jacket to his body as if the leather could somehow kill the pain.

Hutch was already at the door so he didn't notice his partner's face draining of what little color there was. Starsky straightened with difficulty and joined his friend in the corridor. " Let's take your wreck. I thought the Torino sounded a little rough this morning." Starsky didn't like lying to his partner but he figured it was only a white lie. Also if Hutch thought that there was something wrong with the "Tomato" as he liked to call it then he would spend the rest of the day teasing Starsky and wouldn't pay too much attention to his friend's appearance or demeanor, which suited the brunet just fine.

Hutch drove to "The Pits" and parked at the delivery entrance and the detectives entered the establishment from the rear. Huggy was practising at the pool table by himself. He wore a denim hat and was dressed in a loud red check shirt and bright blue jeans. He put the cue he had been using on the table when he spotted the two men.

"Well, look what the cat's dragged in or should I say, in your case Starsky, what the giant spat out!" The thin black man made his way to the bar.

"What gives, Hug?" Hutch asked as he sat on a stool.

"It's all over the street. Mitchell was recaptured by Bay City's finest and Starsky's name came up as the guy who he laid into before the arrest. In fact I was going to call you later and see if you were okay." Huggy said as he eyed the brunet carefully.

"Reports of the arrest have obviously been greatly exaggerated, Huggy." Starsky said as he sat down beside Hutch.

"Well, the way I hear it you took a tumble and you look a little paler than usual. So what'll it be? And it's on the house. That Mitchell is one mean son of a bitch and a lot of folks on the street are happy about his arrest."

"Whoa. Huggy. Back up there. What tumble?" Hutch's eyes blazed into the bar owner then he turned and looked at Starsky. "My partner is attacked by a perp while making an arrest and I have to hear about it from a third party. What the hell are you playing at Starsky?"

Starsky shifted uncomfortably on his stool. "Hutch, with all due respect to Huggy, you know how those stories grow. It's like Chinese Whispers. Mitchell tried to escape and he pushed me out of his way. One of the young uniform guys caught him. That's all there was to it."

Hutch eyed his partner suspiciously and tried to examine his features in the dim light of the bar. "Starsky, are you sure he didn't hurt you? You know Huggy's right, you do look a little pale."

"Hutch, I'm fine. I've a few bruises where the sun don't shine but nothing else. As for being a bit off color, well I didn't want to mention it -- 'cause I know what you're like but I had a burrito for breakfast and it just isn't agreeing with me." The brunet picked up the glass of soda that Huggy had provided and took a sip. Second lie today to his partner. Starsky hoped it wouldn't become a habit.

"I'm always telling you, Starsk, burritos are not suitable for breakfast." Hutch turned his glance to Huggy. "Huggy, I think I'll break out today and have a hamburger with tomatoes and mayo but no fries."

"That woman of yours must be wearing you out, brother. I haven't seen you eat red meat in a long time." Huggy laughed and turned his attention to Starsky. "So what will it be?"

"Nothing, thanks Hug. I just need to give my stomach a rest for a while." Starsky sipped his soda but once again he felt a hot rod of pain in his stomach. He waited until Huggy returned with Hutch's order before he excused himself and headed for the john. He made it to a stall just as he started to heave. He vomited the meagre contents of his stomach but even when he was finished the pain in his stomach did not diminish. He wasn't sure which hurt the most, his stomach, his chest or his back. He finished washing out his mouth and tried to take a deep breath but settled for a gasp. The pain in his stomach receded slightly and he went back to join his friends.

The aroma of Hutch's burger made him feel queasy and he was glad when the blond finished his lunch. "Hug, I suppose I have to pay for my lunch as I wasn't the hero of this morning's arrest?" Laughed Hutch.

"No way, Amigo, your story about the frozen chickens on the freeway was enough to get you a free burger."

"Huggy, I'll take a rain check on your generous offer of a free lunch." Starsky waved to his friend as he left the bar.

Starsky and Hutch patrolled their patch for another hour without having to respond to any serious incidents on the radio. Hutch was teasing his partner about his beloved car when they received a message from the dispatcher that Captain Dobey wanted to see them. Starsky acknowledged the message and Hutch headed the car for Parker Center.

"Wonder what Dobey wants?" Starsky asked as his eyes skimmed the streets for any sign of trouble.

"It's probably your report on the Mitchell arrest. I told you to give it to him before we left." Hutch responded as he drove.

"Well I sure as hell hope it ain't a new case. It's nearly quitting time and I could do with a shower." Starsky replied.

"Yep, I'm hoping nothing delays us too long today. I have a date with a pretty lady."

"You seeing Linda again tonight? I thought you'd need at least one night to recover."

"Very funny, Starsk. Why do you think I needed red meat for lunch? One quick shower and I'll be rearing to go again. In fact I think I'll phone her and see will she meet me at my place. I don't want to be late again tomorrow or God knows how many arrests you will make without me!" Hutch winked at Starsky as he finished speaking then added. "Do you want me to follow you to Earle's after work and give you a lift home?"

"No, thanks anyway, Hutch. I'll have a look at her myself tonight. It's probably just something that needs tightening. I'll phone you later if I need a lift in the morning."

"Don't leave it too late to ring, I intend to have an early night." Laughed Hutch as he pulled into a space in the police garage.

Starsky and Hutch headed for Dobey's office. Starsky stopped briefly at his desk to pick up the report on Mitchell just in case Hutch was right. Hutch knocked and entered without waiting for an answer.

"You wanted to see us, Cap'ain?"

"Yes. I think we may have a lead in those two murders you have been trying to pin down. I had a very interesting phone call from a Captain Forester in Phoenix. It seems about eighteen months ago some new players tried to muscle in on some of the established drug cartels there and there were three murders that had the same m.o. as the two here in Bay City. But here it gets interesting. One of the officers involved in the investigations got a firm lead that a couple of very prominent business men were behind the venture. These so called legitimate businessmen got a whiff that they were under investigation and everything went quiet and the status quo in the drug dealing was re established. The three murders are still on the book as unsolved. When Forester just happened to be speaking to the commissioner here about an unrelated incident it came up about our fears about a drug war and he took another look at the file and phoned me. He's sending on all the files that might be pertinent. This just might be the break that we were looking for." Dobey beamed at his detectives.

Hutch was the first to speak. "What do you want us to, Cap'ain?"

"Well all the information won't be here until tomorrow morning so I thought you might like to finish up whatever your working on and come in bright and early tomorrow and we'll have a look at what they send us." Dobey dismissed his detectives with a wave of his hand.

Both Starsky and Hutch rose and left the office. Hutch held the door open for his friend and just as he was about to leave Dobey called him.

"Hutchinson. I trust we won't be having another tussle with poultry tomorrow. In fact I hope your off duty nocturnal activities will keep you closer to home tonight." Dobey reverted his eyes to the file in his hand.

Hutch blushed and muttered. "No, Sir, I mean yes Sir. I'll be staying home tonight."

Hutch caught up with his partner at their desk. "I just have a couple of calls to make then we can call it a day."

Starsky didn't reply he just left the room. Hutch assumed that his partner hadn't heard him and was making a stop at the john.

Outside the squad room Starsky braced himself against the wall. The pain in his stomach had flared in the last half hour and he now knew which of his injuries hurt most. The curls on his forehead were stuck to his skin with sweat and drops of perspiration rolled down his back. He had a strong desire to retch and made his way unsteadily to the nearest men's room. Once there he dry heaved but the pain grew more intense. After a few minutes he splashed water on his face and decided to go and find Hutch. He couldn't think too clearly with the waves of pain that were washing over him. He just knew that he needed his partner.

Hutch had phoned Linda but her secretary had informed him that she was at a meeting. He didn't bother to leave a message. He had begun to clear his desk when Tom Fagan entered the room.

"Hey, Hutch. I heard you had some trouble with birds this morning."

"Tom, don't mention chickens. Have you got your perp safely back in prison?"

"No. Not yet. We're adding a few new charges so he gets to see a lawyer before he gets sent up state." The older detective poured a cup of coffee and left.

Starsky entered the squad room looking white and shaky. Hutch sensing that it was only his partner kept on sorting through his files. A whispered "Hutch" brought the blond's full attention to his friend. Hutch looked up just as Starsky gave a low groan and collapsed on to the floor. Hutch was at his partner's side in an instant. Dobey, who was just entering the room as Starsky fell, bellowed to a uniformed officer standing beside the filing cabinets. "Call an ambulance, then go and wait in the foyer for the medics so they don't waste time trying to find the room."

Hutch was already kneeling beside his friend.

"Starsky, Buddy. Open your eyes for me. Come on, Starsk. Just try to open your eyes." While Hutch had been speaking he had also felt Starsky's pulse. It was erratic and heat seemed to radiate from his friend's prone body.

"Hutch, how's he doing?" Dobey was bending over the detectives as he spoke.

"I don't know, Cap'ain. He's hot, far too hot." Just then Starsky made a small guttural groan and blood began to run from the side of his mouth.

"Christ, Cap'ain he's in trouble." Hutch spoke the words as he instinctively turned his friend on to his side and put him in the recovery position. Blood continued to trickle from Starsky's mouth as Hutch used his fingers to make sure that there was nothing in his partner's mouth that could choke him. Starsky didn't regain consciousness but he gave several groans.

"Where's the ambulance? Where's the bloody ambulance?" Hutch asked no one in particular while he continued to minister to his friend.

"Take it easy, Ken. It'll be here soon." Dobey was now kneeling on the other side of his stricken detective. "Dave, hang in there. You're going to be okay." The Captain knew Starsky was unconscious and the words of encouragement were meant for Hutch as much as his partner.

After what, to Hutch, seemed an eternity but was in reality probably less than ten minutes two paramedics followed a uniformed officer into the room.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Asked a red headed medic as he moved in to take a closer look at Starsky.

"He collapsed. He just called my name and collapsed." Hutch answered.

"Okay, Sir. What's his name?"

"Starsky, Dave Starsky." Hutch again answered while never taking his eyes off his friend.

"Was he feeling ill before this? Did he complain of any pain?" The first medic went on asking questions while his companion set about taking Stasky's vital signs.

Dobey cut in. "He was involved in a scuffle this morning while making an arrest but he said he was alright."

The second medic pulled Starsky's left sleeve up and was just about to find a vein for an i.v. line when Hutch interrupted. "He's left handed. Could you put that in his right arm?"

"Sure." And Starsky's other sleeve was pulled up.

"Sir, if you could move back, we need to work on your friend."

Hutch stood up and moved away slightly.

"His pulse is very erratic and he's very hot. He seems to be bleeding from his mouth." Hutch gave this information as the medics worked.

They called out figures to each other but nothing was making sense to the blond. One of the medics had pulled Starsky's blue shirt open and revealed a chest and torso covered in bruises. Hutch had gasped involuntarily at the sight and had swallowed down the bile that had risen in his throat. The medics worked efficiently and soon had Starsky on a stretcher; his bruised body covered by a blanket, and started wheeling him through the small crowd of his co-workers who had gathered. Hutch began to follow the stretcher.

"We need room to work on you friend. Please follow us to the hospital. We're taking him to Mercy."

They were gone before Hutch could object.

"Ken. Get your jacket. I'll drive you to the hospital." Dobey already had his suit jacket on and his car keys were in his hand.

Chapter Seven

Hutch sat beside his commanding officer on an orange plastic chair in the waiting room at the E.R. in "Mercy" hospital. His long legs stretched out in front of him, his right hand tapping on his knee staring at the opposite wall. Dobey sat in an identical chair on his right. He held a plastic cup in his right hand and sipped the bitter coffee it contained in a distracted fashion. They had been sitting for hours. At least it felt that way. Hutch had provided the receptionist with all of Starsky's information. He had said it in a monotone. Too many times, Starsk. I've had to provide this information too many times.

After a while Dobey had ran out of platitudes and conversation. Hutch had heard it all before. "He's strong, Starsky's stubborn. He's a fighter not a quitter. He'll be okay."

God, how he wanted -- no -- needed to believe it but whenever he considered these words he saw again Starsky's bruised body and saw the blood running from his mouth. Poor Dobey. He had even tried to rationalize that "I bet he bit his tongue when he collapsed."

And so they sat. The commanding officer and the detective. Both lost in their own thoughts. Edith had been upset when Dobey had phoned her. She was fond of the young detectives. Hutch thought about Starsky's mother, Rachel. They had agreed, he and Starsky, about how families should be handled at times like this. Hutch remembered Starsky's exact words. I don't want Ma contacted until you know for definite that I'm not gonna make it. In fact I think I would prefer that you phoned her after I went. It's hard saying goodbye and she's not getting any younger. Don't bother phoning Nicky until just before you phone Ma. That way he'd be able to be with her pretty quickly. Hutch, I know I don't have to ask but -- well -- Nicky's not much good -- we both know that -- you'll look after her for me won't you? Hutch had tried to intervene at that point but Starsky had silenced him with a look and continued. You know you're executor of my will. There's not much savings but I want to make sure Ma is looked after, financially at least, so you'll keep an eye on her for me? Hutch had interrupted. You're right, Starsk, you don't have to ask. I treasure Rachel. I'll make sure she's looked after. Please Starsky, I need to stop all this talk. Whatever happened to the idea that we'd both live to be ninety? Hutch brought his thoughts back to the present and looked again at the large silver clock on the wall over the reception desk. A doctor in his late forties entered the waiting room, his white coat drooping on his shoulders. He ran tired eyes over the occupants then looked at the clipboard in his hand.

"Anyone here for Detective David Starsky?"

Hutch and Dobey stood up. The doctor approached them.

"I'm Dr. Michael Bailey and I have been treating Detective Starsky." He looked at both Dobey and Hutch.

"Dr. I'm Ken Hutchinson, Starsky's partner and this is our commanding officer Captain Dobey."

Dr. bailey continued, obviously content that he had found the right people.

"David took one hell of a battering. We have sent him to the O.R. where Dr James is going to perform exploratory surgery on his abdomen. David is bleeding internally and we need to find out what's causing that and stop it as soon as possible. I read his notes about an attack this morning and certainly by the amount and sites of the bruising it is probable that he was hit in the chest and abdomen by a very heavy object maybe a plank of wood or similar. He regained consciousness after he was admitted but he wasn't coherent enough to tell us exactly what he had been hit with." Dr Bailey was interrupted by Hutch.

"Dr. is Starsky going to be all right?"

"Detective Hutchinson, we stabilized him here for surgery but quite frankly until we hear from the O.R. we really don't know the extent of the problem. I'm sorry that I don't have better news for you but I think it's better to be honest in cases like this. The O.R. waiting room is on the third floor so if you want to wait there Dr. James will speak with you after the surgery." Dr. Bailey rubbed his eyes and turned to go.

Hutch touched him on the arm. "Thank you Doctor."

The young man turned back to Hutch. "I really hope he makes it." With that sentiment he turned and headed back through the swing doors of the E.R.

Dobey had said nothing throughout the exchange between the blond and the Doctor. He steered Hutch towards the elevator. "Come on, we need to find the O.R."

Hutch nodded and said nothing until they were on their way to the third floor.

"He's alive, Cap'ain."

Dobey nodded. Hutch found a chair in the waiting room. Dobey went to ring Edith with the little news they had received. Once again the waiting started. At some stage in the evening, Hutch had lost all track of time, the detectives Fagan and Ryan arrived.

"Hutch, we're sorry. We knew he'd taken a tumble but we had no idea it was this serious." Billy spoke for the pair of them.

" Billy, do you know exactly what happened?" Hutch asked.

Tom answered. "Hutch I'll tell you what I know. Billy and I have picked up that low life more than once and every single time he has made a run through the back window. We assumed he would follow the same M.O. so we took the back fire escape while Starsky went in at the front."

"What! You let my partner go after a bloody huge perp by himself?" Hutch was almost breathing fire.

Tom Fagan took a step away from the fury but before Hutch could continue Dobey intervened.

"Hutch, easy Son. Take it easy and just hear Tom out." It was said calmly and clearly.

Tom resumed the account of the arrest.

"Hutch, we tried for backup from a black and white but all hell was breaking loose because of the accident on the highway. We didn't want to loose him. From talking to Starsky I gather that Mitchell had found himself a smart broad who tricked Starsky into thinking that he had done his usual trick of going out the window and when he burst in Mitchell came at him like a bat out of hell. He butted him in the stomach and pushed him down some stairs. Starsky was dazed when Mitchell's broad left. The black and white arrived in time to apprehend Mitchell as he ran out of the hotel. I offered to get Starsky an ambulance or drive him to the E.R. but he said he was just winded. I drove him back to headquarters and he made me promise not to say too much about it especially to you so that's how I played it. I'm sorry Hutch. I didn't realise that he was hurt badly. I just got the feeling that he didn't want you worrying about him or fussing." Fagan looked dejectedly at the floor as he finished speaking and avoided eye contact with the blond detective.

Ryan stepped in. "Look Hutch. We're both sorry and we're worried about Starsky but we just did what he asked us to do. If it's any consolation we have added extra charges to Mitchell's sheet. He's seeing his lawyer in the morning so we should be able to pack him back to prison then."

Hutch looked at the detectives and his blue eyes misted over. Starsky had tried to hide the extent of his injuries from him because he knew Hutch would feel he'd let him down by not being there. He couldn't blame Fagan or Ryan for that.

"Sorry, guys, I'm just worried about Him." Hutch sat once more on the plastic chair.

"It's okay, Hutch. We hope he'll be okay." Fagan said. Hutch was vaguely aware of Dobey, Fagan and Ryan huddling together in a corner of the small room and talking in low tones. He just couldn't tune in the conversation. His whole focus was centred on his partner.

Hutch looked up as Captain Dobey nudged him in his side. A grey haired man in his early fifties had entered the room and came straight towards them.

"Good evening. Would I be right in assuming that you are waiting for news on detective Starsky?"

Hutch stood up and nodded and it was Dobey this time who made the introductions. "I'm Harold Dobey, Dave's commanding officer and this is Ken Hutchinson his partner."

"I am Neil James, the surgeon who operated on David. First of all am I to assume that he has no immediate family here."

"Doctor." Hutch cut in. "We are his family. Starsky is single and his mother lives in New York. It is his wish that she is not to be informed of incidents such as these until we are aware of the prognosis." Hutch spoke in a commanding tone.

Doctor James nodded. "I am sorry, detective, but I always check about near relatives before I give out information on my patients but as you are both obviously close to David I will tell you what I know. First of all, David made it through the surgery and he is in recovery as we speak. I realize that the E.R. doctors were unable to give you much information about the extent of his injuries so let me explain about them. David suffered a blunt trauma to his abdomen and chest. The force of this trauma ruptured a blood vessel, which in turn bled into his abdomen. Fortunately we were able to repair the rupture and so stop the bleeding. This ruptured blood vessel was the most serious of his injuries but he has also suffered three cracked ribs, a bruised kidney and extensive bruising to his chest, abdomen and back. He has lost a lot of blood and we are replacing that now. Barring complications he should make a complete recovery however I must add he is a very strong young man and I don't just mean physically." The Doctor stopped and seemed to be considering whether to add more.

Hutch implored him with his eyes. "Doctor he is one of the most stubborn people I know and I think he was playing down the extent of his injuries for my benefit."

James nodded and continued on. "I believe he was attacked this morning but didn't receive any treatment until he collapsed late this afternoon. The pain from any one of these injuries would normally cause a person to seek help much sooner. I don't know if I'd call that stubbornness or sheer will power. Either way your friend is one hell of a fighter and I look forward to making his acquaintance when he is conscious."

Dobey smiled at the grey haired man. "Thank you, Doctor James."

"My pleasure. It's always nice to give good news. Goodnight."

"Doctor, would it be possible to see Starsky for a few minutes?" Hutch asked as he touched the doctor's sleeve.

"Unusual but not impossible, Detective. I'll get one of the nurses to fetch you when we have him in a room. It will probably take about twenty minutes. Good night, Detective Hutchinson." The older man smiled at Hutch and left the room.

"I'm going to go home, Hutch if you're okay?" Dobey asked as soon as the doctor had left.

"Captain, I'm more than fine. He's okay. At least he will be okay. I feel like killing him for pulling a stunt like that but I just want to see him right now. I'll kill him tomorrow." Grinned a very relieved Hutch.

"How are you going to get home? Do you want me to phone Huggy and get him to pick you up?" Asked Dobey.

"No. Thanks Cap'ain I'll grab a cab later. Where's Ryan and Fagan?"

"Hutch they left a while ago. They said they wanted to be in bright and early to make sure the D.A. wouldn't go lightly on Mitchell. Good night, Hutch." Dobey patted the blond detective on the arm and headed home to share the good news with Edith.

Hutch looked at his watch. It was eleven p.m. One part of his brain expected it to be later than that. He suddenly remembered Linda. There was a pay phone outside the waiting room and he headed to it. From the phone he would be able to see and be seen by anyone looking for him. He dialed Linda's number and she answered on the second ring.

"Linda. It's Hutch. I'm sorry about breaking our date but--"

"Ken, I understand. Tracy told me you had phoned me she said you didn't leave a message but I figured something had come up. To be honest I'm snowed under myself and I have to visit a client early tomorrow so we can take a rain check." She finished speaking or at least took a pause to breathe which gave Hutch a chance to get a word in to the conversation.

"Linda, it's Starsky. He's in hospital. He's just come out of surgery."

"My God! Ken is he okay?"

"He's going to be fine but he took one hell of slug from some perp who was trying to escape. He had a ruptured blood vessel in his abdomen and some cracked ribs but they managed to--"

"Oh God! Ken are you okay. You weren't hurt were you?" Linda interrupted.

"No I'm fine. Linda I wasn't even there I was battling the traffic on the freeway at the time. Starsky is in recovery and I will be able to see him as soon as they move him to a room."

"Thank god. Oh Ken I am so relieved. I was cursing that traffic this morning but now I am delighted about the accident. It might have been you if you had been there."

"Linda, I'm Starsky's partner I should have been there if I had been maybe he wouldn't have been hurt." Hutch spotted a middle aged matronly nurse heading for the waiting room.

"Linda, I've got to go. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Detective Hutchinson?"

Hutch nodded and the nurse continued. "David is in a room now so if you'll follow me I'll show you where he is." With that she turned and headed down the corridor and Hutch hurried in her wake.

He was delighted to see that she didn't enter the intensive care unit but headed to an ordinary room. She led him into a dimly lit room with just one bed. Starsky lay on the bed with an i.v. line replacing the vital blood that he had lost. Hutch thanked the nurse and moved closer to the bed. He noticed a nasal cannula, which supplied Starsky with oxygen to make breathing slightly easier for him. There were several other tubes running under the blankets but Hutch realized that his friend was not attached to any machines and he felt relieved as he digested this information. Starsky was wearing a white hospital gown, which hid the bruises on his body, but his face was very pale and his curls were lying limp against his forehead. Hutch pulled one of the two chairs that graced the room, up close to the bed and took Starsky's limp left hand in his.

"I'm here, Buddy. I'm right here where I should be." Hutch sat beside his friend's bed and reveled in the fact that he was alive and would soon be back to his old self.

The same nurse who had showed Hutch to Starsky's room arrived with a cup of coffee, which she handed to the blond.

"I'm Denise, detective, I don't think I introduced myself earlier. David is going to be okay so if you want to go home and get some sleep I promise I'll keep an eye on him. He's pretty heavily sedated and he should sleep until tomorrow morning. Sometimes this is harder on friends and family than on the patient." She smiled kindly at Hutch.

"Thanks, Denise. I'll just stay for another few minutes then I'll go but I'll be back in the morning."

"I know you'll be back." With that sentiment she patted his arm and left the room.

Hutch sat watching his friend sleep for another half hour then he headed home to get some rest.

He caught a cab that had just dropped its passengers off at the E.R. and almost fell asleep on the ride home. Hutch entered his cottage and headed for the kitchen. He picked a banana from the fruit basket and bit into it as he headed for the sleeping alcove. He stripped down to his underpants while finishing the fruit and he was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. The room was brightly lit by the early morning sun when Hutch woke up. He stretched and yawned then awareness began to dawn on his foggy thoughts. Starsky, Starsky was injured. He's in hospital. Christ! How late is it? I want to be there when he wakes up in case he needs anything. Hutch looked at his bedside clock. It was seven thirty. He picked up the phone from the table beside his bed and dialled the operator and asked to be put through to the hospital. He checked on Starsky's condition and was assured by a pleasant sounding nurse that he had had a comfortable night and was still sleeping. Finding comfort in this information Hutch trotted to the bathroom where he showered and shaved and realizing that he was hungry he made his usual health shake and also drank a cup of coffee. He phoned for a cab and twenty minutes later was on his way to Parker Center to pick up his car. He didn't enter the station but just collected his decrepit car and headed for the hospital.

Denise's shift was obviously over when he arrived and he met a younger nurse with light brown hair and a trim figure. Her nametag said she was called Audrey and the very wide gold band on the third finger of her left hand said she was out of bounds to his irascible partner. Hutch gave her a dazzling smile when he entered the room.

"Hello, I'm Ken Hutchinson, Starsky's partner and I know it's early to be visiting but I just wanted to look in on him for a few minutes." Hutch's eyes had swept the room as he spoke but they had settled on Starsky's bed pretty quickly.

"Well I've just lost a dollar over you, but I won't hold that against you."

"I don't understand how you lost money because of me?" Hutch muttered as he took his seat beside his friend's bed.

"Denise, the nurse on David's room last night told me all about his blond haired friend and she bet me a dollar that you'd be back before nine a.m. and she was right." Audrey's voice was full of smiles.

Hutch laughed. "I must be pretty easy to see through. How is he doing?"

"David is doing great and I reckon by the movements he's making that he'll be awake shortly. He could be in quite a bit of pain when he wakes up so if he need me you just use the buzzer." Audrey smiled as she replaced Starsky's chart on the end of his bed and just as she reached the door she added. "Ken, it's okay to call you that?"

Hutch nodded and she continued. "Don't tire him out. He's doing well but he's still a pretty sick man." With that remark she was gone.

Hutch had just seated himself next to Starsky's bed when he realized that Audrey was right about the movements. Starsky was turning his head from side to side and moaning slightly. A few minutes later his eyes flickered open.

"Hey! Are you going to sleep all morning, Starsk?" Hutch asked as he brushed wayward curls back from his friend's forehead.

"Hutch?"

"Yeh, it's me, Partner. How are you feeling?" Hutch patted Starsky's unscathed left hand as he spoke.

"Hell. I feel like hell. Give me a minute to remember what happened." Starsky tried to sit up as he spoke but discovered that was not a good idea and let out an involuntary groan.

"Easy, buddy. Just take it easy. I'll see about moving the bed into a more comfortable position." Hutch pressed a switch beside Starsky's bed and the head of the bed slowly rose up. Even this small movement caused pain to Starsky who again gasped as a fire sprung up in his abdomen.

"Hutch, I remember getting a bad pain in my stomach in the john and going to look for you but that's it. What the hell happened?" Starsky asked weakly as he looked at the i.v. line and twiddled his nose at the discovery of the cannuala.

"That animal, Mitchell, really hurt you when he head butted you and pushed you down the stairs. It seems he succeeded in bursting a blood vessel in your abdomen. They had to operate to stop the bleeding. I know you're sore but you're going to be fine. You also have a couple of cracked ribs that's why it's hurting you when you breathe. You were lucky, Starsky. If you'd been home by yourself when you collapsed you could have died. I was lucky that you collapsed at work. I know you feel lousy but I could kill you. We don't keep secrets from each other. That's not how we operate." Hutch looked at his partner and stopped speaking. It was obvious that Starksy was fighting a loosing battle with the pain.

"Starsk, it's okay. We'll talk about this later. Right now I'm gonna' get the nurse to get you something for the pain." Hutch pushed the bell beside his partner's bed.

Then he pushed the curls back from Starsky's forehead where they had once more fallen. "It's alright, Starsk, just try to breathe through it. We'll get you something real soon. I'm sorry, Buddy, I didn't mean to lecture you when you're feeling this lousy."

"Hutch, I'm sorry. At first, I thought it was just bruised ribs and I didn't want you fussing then I realized it was more serious." Starsky groaned cutting off his explanation.

"It's okay, it doesn't matter. All that matters right now is that you're okay and we need to get you something for the pain." Hutch pushed the call button again as he spoke.

Just then the door opened and Audrey and Dr. James entered the room.

Audrey went straight to Starsky' right side where she gave him an injection in his right arm as she spoke.

"David, I'm just giving you something to help with the pain. It will take affect in a few minutes. Just try to relax." She smiled warmly as she felt Starsky's pulse.

"David, I'm Neil James. I am the guy who had the pleasure of operating on you last night." Doctor James had come to the end of Starsky' bed as Audrey had injected him with the painkiller.

James continued on. "I know you're probably in a lot of pain right now but you are on the mend and we will try to keep the discomfort to a minimum. To be honest I wanted to pop in this morning and meet you in person, so to speak. Your body suffered one hell of a trauma yesterday and you must be one tough son of a gun to have endured that injury the way you did." James smiled at Starsky as he finished speaking.

Starsky, who was still in a lot of discomfort, said. "Thanks Doc. I guess you saved my life."

"Wish I could take the credit David but to be honest all I did was some repair work. I reckon it was your will power that saved your life. Well I must be going but I'll drop by on you tomorrow and we can have a little chat then." James nodded to Starsky and then addressed Hutch who was still sitting beside his friend's bed. "Nice seeing you again Detective Hutchinson. I trust you haven't been sitting in that chair all night?"

Hutch smiled. "No Sir. I just came back in a while ago to be here when the big lug woke up."

James nodded to Audrey and left the room. She asked Starsky did he want anything and he gave her a very lopsided grin and answered in the negative. She hurried from the room to continue with her duties.

"Hutch, I'm feeling kind'a woozy. Can we talk later?" Starsky stifled a big yawn as he spoke.

"Sure, Buddy. You just rest and get your strength back and I'll see you later." Hutch pulled the blanket up to his friend's shoulders and tucked it and the crisp white sheet in around Starsky's torso. He smiled fondly at his best friend then left the room.

Chapter Eight

Hutch drove to the precinct with his thoughts wavering between his partner and his girlfriend. Starsky was resting comfortably in the hospital so he must be sure to ring Linda and tell her about his partner's condition. He knew she would understand about the need for his schedule for the next few days to revolve around his best friend.

It took him nearly ten minutes to get to his desk, as everybody he met wanted to know how his partner was doing in the hospital. He was just pouring himself a cup of coffee when Dobey ducked his head out of his door and on seeing Hutch called him into his office.

Dobey sat behind the desk and asked in a gruff voice. "How's Starsky?"

Hutch sat in the armchair opposite Dobey's desk and said. "Groggy and in a lot of pain but he's getting there, Cap'ain."

"Good. Edith said she'd drop by in a day or two with some of her brownies." Dobey continued in a more serious tone of voice. "Those files from the Phoenix P.D. arrived this morning. I've made a start on them and they do make interesting reading. The main 'respectable suspect' as the Phoenix detectives termed him was one James Paul Strombeck. I have his name being run through the computers now."

"I've met him. I mean it has to be him. How many Jim Strombecks are there?" Hutch interrupted Dobey.

"Where did you meet him?"

"At a party a few nights ago. I was introduced to him at a party thrown by the Mc Creed law firm. He must be one of their clients."

I'm almost afraid to ask but how did you and Starsky get invited to a fancy party like that?"

"Not Starsky. Just me. I'm dating a lawyer who works for Mc Creed." Hutch stood up. "I'll see if there is anything on Strombeck yet. If the D.M.V. has a photo I will be able to confirm if he's the same guy I met."

"Okay, Hutch and there's no need for me to tell you not to mention this to your lawyer friend?" Dobey took up a large file that had been lying on his desk.

Hutch didn't answer Dobey he just headed out the door. A few minutes later he stood in records holding a photograph taken by the Californian D.M.V. and cursed under his breath.

Hutch returned to Captain Dobey's office. "Cap'ain it's him. It's the same guy I met. He's a weedy looking guy in his late forties with thinning grey hair."

Captain Dobey put down his file. "How do you want to play this, Hutch? Would you like me to hand over the two homicides to Fagan and Ryan?"

"No Sir. I don't see this as a clash of interests if anything it could be useful that we have been introduced."

"Alright, we'll do it your way and see what happens, but if this guy is the brains behind the new drug threat I don't want anything to mess it up. Is that clear Hutchinson?"

"Very, Cap'ain. Believe me I want this guy. Starsky and I put in a lot of time on this and I don't want to see him slip through our fingers."

"Okay! Here's some of the files they sent us that I haven't had a chance to look at. Seems as your partner is out of action you might as well get started on these." Dobey dismissed the detective and went back to studying a file.

Hutch settled down at his desk and reached for the phone. Linda was out of her office and he left a message saying that he would phone later. Next he rang Huggy's number. It was answered on the sixth ring by a soft and very feminine voice.

"Hi! I need to speak to Huggy please." Hutch tapped his pen against the desk as the phone was handed to someone else.

A very irritated voice came on the line. "What ever this is -- it better be real important. The Bear don't like to be interrupted when he's making love."

"Huggy, it's Hutch."

"Hutch, this better be good, real good."

"It's Starsky, he's in hospital."

"Jesus! Why didn't you tell me? What happened?"

"Huggy, he's alright. That guy, Mitchell hit him so hard yesterday that he burst a blood vessel in Starsky's abdomen. He was rushed to Mercy Hospital in the afternoon and they had to operate to stop the bleeding but he's okay. I knew you'd want to know."

"Of course I want to know. I knew he looked awful yesterday. I'll drop by his room later and see can I tempt him with some of his favourite food. I'll catch you later, Hutch." With that he rang off.

Hutch picked up the first file on the top of the pile that Dobey had given him and had just begun to look through it when Fagan and Ryan came into the room speaking in loud voices. They stopped talking when they spotted Hutch. They approached his desk.

"Hutch how's Dave?" Tom asked as he perched on the edge of the desk.

"He's okay. I saw him this morning and although he's in pain he'll be all right with some rest. Guys, I'm sorry about hitting out at you in the hospital. I was just worried about Starsky." Hutch looked sheepish as he spoke.

Billy glanced at his partner then spoke. "That's okay, Hutch. We're just glad Dave's going to be fine. We'll drop in on him tomorrow and see how he's doing." He cleared his throat and looked again at his partner.

Tom spoke. "Listen. I don't know how to say this but we are having trouble with the assault charge against Mitchell."

"What? What the hell do you mean? It's an open and shut case. Mitchell tried to escape, Starsky tried to stop him and he attacked Starsky and hurt him so badly that he could have killed him. What could be clearer than that?" Hutch was turning red in the face as he spoke.

"I don't know how but Mitchell got himself a fancy lady lawyer. She works for some high price law firm. She is trying to say that Mitchell was the victim of police brutality and that he was defending himself when he threw Starsky down the stairs. The D.A is furious but of course now Internal Affairs will more than likely get involved. We're sorry Hutch." Fagan imparted this new information in the tone of a man facing his own execution.

Hutch nearly shouted the next questions. "What law firm is representing the scum? Does Dobey know any of this yet?"

"We're just on our way to tell the Captain what's going down. The law firm? Billy have you got the name in the file?"

"Yep. It's here, Tom. The Mc Creed firm and Mitchell's attorney is called King, Linda King."

Hutch swallowed hard when he heard the name. He recovered quickly and said to Fagan and Ryan. "Talk to Dobey and keep me posted, will you?"

He turned his back on the detectives without waiting for the answer and picked up the phone. Linda was in her office and took his call.

"Ken how's David? What's his room number? I'd really like to send something over. I was thinking of fruit. Would that be okay?"

Hutch listened with growing astonishment and anger.

"Linda. It's obvious that you know which hospital he's in. That information would be on the file concerning the charges against your client. I can't believe--"

"Darling, you know I can't discuss my clients that would break the rules of client/council confidentially. I am very sorry that David was injured but in all honesty I can quite understand it happening. I mean he is a little rough around the edges. He doesn't look like a police officer and if he didn't identify himself as such it is quite understandable that he might be taken as one of the bad guys. I mean that's a reasonable assumption." Linda purred into the phone.

"A REASONABLE ASSUMPTION. No Linda that is not a REASONABLE ASSUMPTION that is some bastard casting dispersions on the character of the best police detective that I have ever known."

"Please Ken. I can see that you're upset. I think we should get together and talk. I'll meet you at Parker Center at about four o' clock. We can work this out. I have to go. Love you." And she hung up.

Hutch was livid. He got up from his desk and went into Dobey's office. Dobey, Ryan and Fagan were sitting discussing Mitchell's case.

"I was just going to call you. I presume you've heard the latest on this Mitchell case?" Dobey's eyes studied the detective's face as he spoke.

"Yeh, Cap'ain Tom and Billy filled me in that's why I came in to the office. I wanted to find out who the D.A. on this case is and speak to them about this."

"It's Steve Michael and I have already put a call through to him. He's due in my office any time now." Dobey answered.

Just then there was a firm knock on the door and a dark haired man in his mid thirties entered. Steve Michael wore gold-rimmed glasses that completely dwarfed his face and he was dressed in a conservative navy suit with a white shirt and plain navy tie. He knew everybody in the room as he had worked for the District Attorney's office for seven years. He was a tough lawyer in the courts but the detectives all admired him. He was fair and worked diligently at putting as many criminals behind bars as he could. After he entered the room Billy slipped into the squad room and brought back another chair for him. Michael sat on the chair, nodded to the group and immediately turned his attention to Hutch.

"How's that partner of yours?"

"On the mend, thanks Steve. Not up to driving the nurses crazy yet though." Hutch answered.

"Give him my regards. If I can't make this arrest nonsense go away I will have to take a statement from him myself."

"What are the chances of making this 'police brutality' charge stick, Steve?" Dobey asked with concern evident in his voice.

"Well, normally I'd say slim to nothing but we're dealing with the queen of technicalities here. Linda King is good in court. I've seen her win a few cases on tiny points and unfortunately this time she is going for the juggler. She's lined up Mitchell's girlfriend, Marlene Jones as a witness. Jones is saying that Starsky never identified himself as a police officer and that basically Mitchell thought he was being attacked and defended himself by head butting Starsky and pushing him down the stairs. The problem is that we need to find a witness who heard or saw what went down at that hotel. Mitchell is still going to take a fall for his escape from custody and he'll serve time for the crimes that Tom and Billy nailed him for. But and this is a very big problem if King succeeds in her defence I think she will threaten to sue the state and she could end up getting those charges quashed. The Governor is due to run for re-election next year and he wont want a huge settlement paid out or even any media focus put on a case like that so he just might push for a deal to be done." Steve Michael finished speaking as he opened his briefcase.

"What you're saying is that Starsky could be hung out to dry as could all the witnesses who testified against Mitchell in the original case because the Governor wants to be re-elected?" Hutch asked with growing anger.

"That about sums it up. I'll do my best on this end to see can I beat Ms King at her own game but I have to be honest and tell you at this stage it doesn't look good unless you guys can come up with a credible witness."

Dobey lifted the phone and after records put in an urgent request for information on one Marlene Jones. "Collins says he should have that information in about ten minutes." Dobey said as he replaced the handset.

Steve Michael turned his attention to Fagan and Ryan.

"I've read your reports of the arrest and I understand that Mitchell's m.o. was to make a run out of the back of buildings but I'm still curious as to why Starsky was on his own. If there had been another officer present then this ridiculous claim would never have arisen. I don't think even Linda King would try something like this accept for the fact that it's only Starsky's word against her client and his girlfriend."

Hutch blushed slightly from his neck up and said. "Starsky was alone because I was caught in a traffic jam caused by an r.t.a. on Pacific Highway."

Dobey interjected smoothly. "Actually the same accident caused us to have a problem getting a black and white for back up."

"Okay, that explains that but puts us back in the frying pan unless we can find a witness."

Billy, who had listened to the exchanges without comment now spoke up. "I think Tom and I should go and canvass the 'Carlisle Hotel'. See if anyone heard or saw something. It's the kind of dive that is frequented by regulars so we may get lucky."

Dobey nodded and Tom and Billy left the office to start searching for witnesses.

Hutch shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Cap'ain we also have another problem, at least I have. The lawyer whom I mentioned to you earlier from the Mc Creed party?"

Dobey answered. "The same party where you met Jim Strombeck?"

Hutch continued. "Yeh, same party and now it turns out it's the same lawyer. I'm dating Linda King. We have been seeing each other for a while."

Steve Michael let out a low whistle. "Well she is very classy but does Starsky know that your date is trying to ruin his career?"

"No, of course not. I only found out a few minutes ago myself. I'm meeting her this afternoon to talk about this. I don't think we should mention the problems with Mitchell's arrest to Starsky until he's feeling better."

"Whoa, back up, Hutch. You said you are going to meet Linda to talk about this case. You know you can't discuss this case. That would be a clear breach in confidentially. I know you're dating her but I strongly advise you against saying anything to her about the case." Steve finished off lamely.

Hutch's tone was icy when he responded. "Wait a minute, Steve. Are you seriously suggesting that I spend the evening necking with the women who is slinging mud on the name of my best friend and not mention it to her?" He went on in the same tone.

"Starsky is closer than a brother to me and, by the way, is probably the best cop I have ever met and you think I will stay in the same room as a lawyer who is trying to destroy him and not talk about it? If you seriously believe that then you don't know me at all." Hutch turned his attention to Dobey. "Captain, if you tell me not to investigate this case I will do so unofficially. Do you want my badge?"

"Keep your shirt on, Hutch. Of course you'll investigate this. Just be careful how you handle Linda King."

Collins chose that moment to drop off the file on Marlene Jones. Dobey opened it.

"This lady gets around. She's a string of priors, mostly for prostitution and a few for petty theft." Dobey handed the file to Hutch then continued. "Something's been bugging me about this Mitchell case. Fagan and Ryan arrested him a few months ago for a series of offences from minor drug dealing right up to grievous assault. It takes a while but he is brought to trial and gets a nice long stretch. He uses a public defender on that case. Then he escapes and alludes capture for about ten days then he is rearrested but this time he makes a call and a smart attorney from an expensive law firm turns up. What changed in the ten days he was on the loose?"

"You're right, Captain. He either saw or heard something or he committed a crime for somebody who can't afford for him to talk."

Steve butted in. "I'll see if he'll agree to talk to us again and maybe he'll let something slip. Hutch I'm sorry about earlier. I just don't want to see that bastard Mitchell walk."

Hutch smiled. "It's okay Steve, Nobody gets away with hurting my Partner."

Both Michael and Hutch left Captain Dobey's office. Hutch grabbed his tan leather jacket from the back of his chair and headed to his car.

Fifteen minutes later he found a parking space in the hospital car park and headed in to see his friend. He made a brief stop at the gift shop and picked up a Mad Magazine and a book titled "Five Hundred Interesting Facts That Will Amaze Your Friends". I just know I'm going to regret giving this to you. The next stakeout will be a bloody nightmare once you've read it. Hutch smiled at the thought of the annoyance his Partner could cause with weird facts then he frowned as he thought of how close he came to loosing Starsky.

Hutch tapped on Starsky's door and entered without waiting for an answer. The brunet was propped up in bed and supported by about four pillows. He looked very pale and his curls appeared to be plastered to his forehead but the I.V. line and the cannula were gone. There was some midday quiz show on the television in the corner of the room but the volume was down low and Starsky appeared to be resting but his eyes were open and he smiled when he saw Hutch.

"How are you doing, Partner?" Hutch asked as he pulled a chair up beside his friend's bed.

"Okay. I was pretty groggy when you were here this morning but I'm much better now."

"Yeh. You look better, Starsk. I got you a couple of things to read. Thought it might help you pass the time." Hutch put the book and magazine on Starsky's bed.

Starsky's eyes lit up and Hutch was reminded of how innocent those blue eyes could look. For a man who had seen an awful lot of dreadful things in the course of his career David Michael Starsky somehow managed to retain a childish delight in small acts of kindness that were bestowed on him.

"Hutch, this is great. You know I love neat facts like these."

The door of Starsky's room swung open to revel Huggy Bear dressed in a green silk shirt and bright green pants. "Well if it ain't my two favorite law enforcers together in one place." He placed a brown paper bag on the tray at the end of Starsky's bed and wheeled it up until it was positioned where Starsky could react it. "Didn't know what your stomach would be feeling up to Starsky but I brought you a small assortment of ice creams. If you don't feel like them now I am sure that pretty nurse who I just passed in the hallway will look after them for you."

"Thanks, Hug." Starsky rifled through the bag producing one tub after another and proudly reciting the flavors as he lined them up on the tray. "Chocolate, strawberry, banana, cherry. Wow! Huggy. I think I'm in heaven." But he winced as he lay back against the pillows and Hutch saw clearly the lines of pain etched into his friend's pale pace. Huggy had obviously noticed the effort Starsky was making. He swooped the assorted ice creams into the bag and said casually.

"I'll find that nurse and get her to put these in a refrigerator until later." With that the vision in green disappeared out of the room.

"Are you in a lot of pain, Starsks?" asked a very worried Hutch.

"No. It's not too bad. It hurts worse when I move but I'm okay." Starsky's grin didn't make it to his eyes.

"Would you like me to get the nurse and she could give you something?" Hutch asked sympathetically.

"Nah. Those pain killers make me kind'a woozy and it's one of those days when it feels good to be alive even if it hurts a little." Starsky again tried to smile but he looked pretty fragile and not at all like the energetic man that Hutch knew.

"You know I should be mad at you for pulling a stunt like that but I guess you just didn't want to make a fuss. The thing is I should have been there to back you up and I'm sorry I let you down." Hutch turned sad blue eyes on his partner as he spoke.

"Okay, I am going to say this only once, Hutch, because I'm too damn tired to repeat myself. What happened to me was not in any shape or form your fault. Logically you are not responsible for overturning trucks on the freeway. Is that clear?" The effort that that speech had cost Starsky was evident in the brunet's face.

Huggy had re-entered the room as Starsky had been delivering his message to Hutch. He stood quietly listening to his friend.

"Well now that you guys have sorted out the guilt thing, I just want to say the offer of a free meal at 'Chez Huggy Bear's' is still on." Huggy laughed and the two detectives joined in.

Hutch and Huggy spent about half an hour talking with Starsky but it was apparent that the sick man was beginning to wilt a little so Hutch made a move to leave.

"Starsk, I'll drop by this evening. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"Hutch, you don't have to come again today. I'm sure you have a date or something and there's no point in upsetting Linda by breaking it. I'm okay, honestly."

"Starsky, I'll be here after work. Don't worry about Linda."

Huggy stood up too. "Starsky, my man I am going to return to the Pits as I left Diane in charge and she only agreed to mind the place when I told her it was you I was visiting. That girl sure has a soft spot for your teddy bear looks. Get some rest."

Starsky lay back and closed his eyes. He was exhausted and his whole body seemed to ache. He couldn't get comfortable in the bed. He was tempted to ring for the nurse and accept the offer of a painkiller, which he had refused earlier. Right on cue but before he could reach for the buzzer a middle aged black nurse arrived beside his bed and held out a small cup containing a red pill and a glass of water.

"You are an angel from Heaven and if I was on my feet I'd ask you to marry me." Starsky's eyes twinkled.

"The blond haired angel who just left the room stopped by the nurses station and said you'd be needing this. As to your offer if I took you up on that proposal I'd be done for corrupting a minor." The nurse winked and took the empty cup and glass from Starsky.

Hutch, you always know what I need. Sometimes before I know it myself. I hope he isn't still feeling guilty over this Mitchell thing. I hope I don't mess up his relationship with Linda. I may not like her but if he's happy that's all that counts. I must ring Ma. With these thoughts in his head Starsky dropped into a drug induced, dreamless sleep.

Chapter Nine

Hutch and Huggy rode the elevator to the first floor. They discussed Starsky's condition and both of them agreed that he didn't look very well. Hutch went so far as to say that he would make it his business to see Starsky's doctor if he didn't look a little better tomorrow. Hutch stopped Huggy in the foyer of the hospital and said.

"Huggy, I haven't told Starsky yet but Mitchell and his broad, Marlene Jones, are claiming that Starsky didn't state that he was a police officer when he attempted to arrest Mitchell. Linda is defending Mitchell and she's going for Starsky's juggler. Not only might Mitchell get away with the attack on Starsky it is possible that his earlier convictions could be quashed and he might end up back on the streets real soon." Hutch looked deflated as he spoke to Huggy.

"So the technicality queen strikes again." Huggy nodded at his friend.

"You know about how she operates? How come you didn't mention this before?" Hutch searched his friend's face as he spoke.

"I have a cousin who quit Mc Creeds as he didn't like the way they played the game and Linda's name came up as being a top player. What was I supposed to say, Hutch? You're a grown man."

A thought passed over Hutch's face. "Did Starsky know about her reputation?"

"I can't win here. He knew and I think he might have been going to say something but then all this shit went down." Huggy looked Hutch in the eye. "I can't believe she's going after your partner. I thought she was a bit of an ice maiden but that is so far past cold that it's artic."

"Yeah. Well I intend to talk to her later. But what I need now is help, Huggy. The only way we can insure Mitchell's conviction is if we can produce a credible witness who saw what went down. Will you put the word out?"

"Of course I will, Hutch. Someone must have seen something so I'll get right on it." Huggy took a deep breath then he patted Hutch on the arm. "I'm sorry, Man, about how this is turning out. You deserve to meet someone special."

"Thanks, Hug, but right now all I care about is clearing Starsky's name." With that sentiment echoing between them the two men separated and headed for their cars.

Hutch made the drive to Parker Center without noticing it. He arrived back at his desk at three o' clock and started work on the files concerning J.P. Strombeck. Much to his surprise he was able to concentrate on his work and the next hour flew by. At four o' clock precisely Linda entered the squad room and made her way to Hutch's desk. She looked beautiful. She was dressed in a light blue suit with a short skirt and a pale blue blouse. Her hair was loose and fell about her shoulders. For a moment when Hutch first saw her he caught his breath but then he taught of his injured partner and he put his feelings for her in a different compartment of his heart and brain.

"Linda, we can't talk here. Come on." Hutch led the blonde woman to a small interrogation room on the next floor. He slid the "in use" sign in to place on the door as he held it open for her to walk through.

She sat on a chair at the old wooden table situated in the middle of the room and swung one of her long golden legs over her other knee. She looked relaxed and it occurred to Hutch that she must be formidable in the courtroom. He felt a rush of very mixed emotions. She looked so lovely that he wanted to swoop down and kiss her very sensuous lips and move his tongue down her throat and take her nipples into his mouth and taste her as he had done so many times in the last few weeks but the logical part of his brain screamed at him. There's more than one kind of prostitution. That thought cleared his mind and he honed in on this coolly, collected lawyer as if she was an antagonist. Linda must have read the changes in his demeanour and her poise slipped slightly.

"Ken, I'm sorry that we find ourselves on opposing sides in this mess but you must have realized that something like this was bound to happen sooner or later. I know we can work it out. I love you, really love you and these last few weeks have been the happiest of my life. Please don't let's throw all that away over some petty criminal case that I am handling?" Linda's emerald eyes shone with unshed tears.

"This may be some petty case for you, Linda but not for me. The freak that you are trying to get released damn near killed my partner. Not only that but you are trying to cast huge doubts on the integrity of one of the finest men I have known. Starsky is my best friend. He is also one of the best detectives I have ever encountered and you and I both know he didn't do anything wrong while trying to arrest Mitchell." Hutch's eyes were blazing blue orbs by the time he had finished speaking but his tone was cold to the point of freezing.

"Ken I will not discuss one of my cases with you. All I will say is look closely at your so-called 'best friend' and see what I see. A badly dressed overgrown child who likes to drive a pathetically souped up hot rod. I'm good at my job and I can tell you now Mitchell will walk on the assault charge against Starsky." Linda sneered at Hutch.

For the first time since he met her Hutch realised that Linda was superficial. Not just in her physical looks but in her thinking. He suddenly realised what Starsky must see when he looked at her. She was everything his partner hated in a person. She had no integrity, no inner light. She was utterly devoid of any sense of fair play. She was a person who had to win at all costs.

"Linda, I don't care how good you are at your job there is one thing you should know NEVER PICK ON A MAN'S PARTNER." Hutch had leaned in close to Linda's face as he finished speaking.

She had to grace to blush slightly. "We could have been good together, Ken. We still can be. I am making all the right connections -- I can put you in touch with the right people. You could go places. You could stay within the criminal justice system if you wanted to but you could pull the strings that make people like Starsky jump."

Hutch burst out laughing. "You really don't know me at all and you certainly don't know Starsky. No person on earth makes my partner do anything he doesn't want to do. How many cases do you think you can win on technicalities, Linda? Do you ever think about justice? Or are you so busy looking for tiny flaws in laws that you have lost all sense of right and wrong?" Hutch turned away from her as he spoke and strode the length of the short windowless room as if trying to escape from her physical presence. Then he turned and looked at her and spoke. "I feel sorry for you and all the people like you. Somewhere along the way you have lost your integrity or maybe you never had any and you know I wouldn't swap one ride in the Torino for you because you're just not worth it."

"Ken, we can still make this right. I know you're upset about David but I don't think you should throw away what we have together."

"Lady, as far as I'm concerned what we had isn't worth a plug nickel because it's built on nothing more than physical attraction and good sex." Hutch looked Linda in the eye as he spoke.

Linda stood up slowly from the table and flicked her hair from her face. She strode to the door, opened it and then turned to Hutch. "I hope integrity does the things in bed for you that I used to do. You are a very attractive man, Ken but a fool who will always be a police detective. I suggested to your precious Starsky that you were too smart to stay a detective for long but I guess I was wrong and he was right. I'll see you in court."

"Don't count on the court meeting. Linda because Starsky's name will be cleared before it ever gets to that stage." Hutch fixed her with a steel glare.

The door closed behind her. Hutch let out a long breath that he didn't know he'd been holding and kicked the metal trashcan against the far wall of the room.

Chapter Ten

Hutch was still angry and hurt when he returned to his desk. He had just sat down when the phone on it rang.

"Hutchinson."

"Hutch, it's Huggy. I can't be sure but I think it's worth checking out a lead I got on a witness to this Mitchell shit. Can you drop by 'The Pits' about seven o'clock?"

"Sure, Hug and thanks."

"No problem. See you then." And he rang off.

Billy Ryan and Tom Fagan came into the room shortly after that and both of them sat near Hutch. Fagan was first to speak. "Hutch, we spent all day talking to anybody we could find near the Carlisle but nobody saw anything or at least if they did they aren't saying. I'm sorry. We'll try again tomorrow. We're going to drop into Starsky on our way home and we just wondered if you had mentioned any of this mess to him? We just want to know so we don't say anything out of place."

Hutch took a sip from the coffee he was holding then put the cup on his desk. "No. I haven't told him anything yet. He's still not looking too good so I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention it at all. Thanks for trying to get a witness. I appreciate it and I know Starsky will too."

Fagan and Ryan left the room a few minutes later discussing what kind of candy to bring Starsky and Hutch returned to the files on his desk. He hadn't been reading one of them long when Dobey opened his office and called him. Hutch entered and sat on the overstuffed chair opposite Dobey's desk.

The older man cleared his throat. "Hutch, I don't like to ask but I feel I have to. Have you met with Linda King yet?"

Hutch sighed. "Yes, Captain. We met this afternoon and I can tell you very little about the meeting except to say that I am no longer seeing the lady and that she intends to tear Starsky's career and reputation to bits. I was unable to persuade her differently."

Captain Dobey looked at Hutch in a paternal way. "Hutch, I'm sorry this job plays hell with relationships but this is not a nice way to discover things about your date. All I will say is that having discovered a few more things about the way that lady operates I think it would only have been a matter of time before something like this would have reared its ugly head. I have been on to Stephen Michael and he says he can't persuade Mitchell to see him without his lawyer being present."

"Huggy might have something he wants me to meet him at seven." Hutch said in a tired voice.

"I'm stopping in to see Starsky later and I take it you haven't mentioned any of this to him yet?"

"No, Cap'ain I thought I'd see if we could clear it up and if not I'll tell him when he's feeling stronger."

"Okay, Hutch I'll see you tomorrow." Dobey stood up from his desk and got his hat off the coat rack.

"Good night, captain and tell Starsky I'll be in later." Hutch preceded his boss out of the office.

Chapter Eleven

"The Pits" was doing a brisk trade in early evening patrons when Hutch entered at exactly seven p.m. He spotted Huggy serving behind the bar. Hutch made his way to his friend.

"Hutch, what will it be?" The lean man asked.

"A soda, Huggy, would be great."

"I meant to eat?"

"I'll grab something later, thanks. What have you got for me?"

"I'll cut right to the chase. Have you ever heard of a Catholic nun called Sister Maria Theresa?"

"No, Hug, but then I'm not Catholic so I know very few nuns." Hutch threw his eyes too heaven.

"Well, my almost heathen friend, I'm not of that persuasion myself but a lot of people on the street have heard of this particular nun. She's not of the singing nun variety. She doesn't go in for the long habit or anything like that but she goes where many people wouldn't go and by all accounts she has probably seen things even you and your partner haven't encountered. She helps anybody who asks for it but her special place is with the working girls. Anyway, I'll let her explain, she's upstairs so give me a minute to get Angie to take over and I'll introduce you to her." Huggy signalled for one of his waitresses and opened the door behind the bar.

Hutch went ahead of his friend as they climbed the stairs to the small room over the bar. Hutch shuddered involuntarily as they neared the door. He had hazy memories of his time here as he lay in Starsky's arms suffering terrible withdrawal pains from his forced heroin addiction. Maybe it was poetic justice that he should be meeting someone in this very room who might be able to help him save Starsky's career the way that Starsky had saved his life here. As if reading his mind Huggy's hand patted him on the shoulder as they entered the room.

A pretty woman in her early thirties with light brown hair cut short sat on the only chair in the room. She was reading a small black book. She looked up as the men entered and smiled at Huggy. It was then Hutch realized that she wasn't just pretty she was beautiful. Her smile lit up her entire face and her blue eyes seemed to twinkle and laugh.

Huggy bowed and said in a formal voice. "Sister Maria Theresa may I introduce Detective Kenneth Hutchinson."

The woman laughed. "You may, Huggy but I'd much prefer if the detective called me Maria. Everybody does." And she took Hutch's hand in a very firm handshake.

Hutch was amazed that such a small woman, she was only about five feet when she stood up, with such a very tiny hand had such a strong grip. He smiled down at her.

"Well Maria I think you'd better call me Hutch."

Huggy beamed at the two of them and said. "Now that the introductions are over we'd better get down to business."

Maria began talking. "I heard that your partner is in some kind of trouble for not following procedures on an arrest he made yesterday. Well I might be able to help. I work with some of the working girls and yesterday I was at 'The Carlisle Hotel'. One of the younger girls had a very bad experience after taking some bad heroin. She was dreadfully ill. One of the older women called me and I went to her room in that fleapit of a hotel. She's pregnant which of course compounds the problem and at a guess I'd say she's underage. I stayed with her for the day, nursing her through the worst of it and talking to her when she was coherent. This girl's room is down the hall from the one that all the trouble was at. I heard the whole thing. That policeman identified himself. In fact he shouted so loudly that I got quite a shock. Susan, the girl I was with had just fallen asleep so I crept to the door to make sure nobody would come in and disturb her. I didn't come to your friend's assistance because I heard the other policemen arrive and I knew the injured officer would be taken care of and Susan really needed me. I only heard about these false accusations today and I heard that it was Huggy who wanted the information so I contacted him."

"Maria, you have just saved my partner's reputation and possibly his career. Thank you. I assume Huggy has told you that you'll need to give the D.A. a sworn statement saying exactly what you heard and if you saw anything." Hutch smiled at Maria.

"Det- Hutch, of course I'll do whatever is necessary to save that young man's career. He did nothing wrong. I know of Mitchell by reputation. I have helped some of the girls he has brutalized in the past. I didn't see a lot but I heard every word very clearly. I've seen a great many things on the streets over the last few years but the obvious ferocity of the attack on your partner was still quite shocking."

Hutch winced at her last words. "Maria, I can pick you up tomorrow morning if that's convenient?"

"Hutch that won't be necessary. Just tell me where I should go and what time you want me there." She again gave him that dazzling smile.

"Ten o' clock in 'Parker Center'. Would that be convenient?" Hutch was again mesmerised by her smile.

"Perfect. I'll see you there. Huggy tells me your partner is going to make a full recovery and I'm very pleased to hear that. Please tell him I'll keep him in my prayers. You both do a very dangerous job."

Hutch took hold of her hand and held it within his two large ones. "Thank you so much, Maria, if I can ever be of any help to you please contact me."

She patted his hands as if he were a child and left the room.

"How do you do it, Hug? You couldn't have found a more credible witness? I owe you big time." Hutch beamed at his friend.

"I aim to please and you don't owe me. Friends don't owe each other, you got that brother? There are no checks and balances when it comes to the important things. So are you ready to eat now?"

"Thanks Huggy but I'll skip the food. I want to see Starsky before it gets too late." Hutch looked around the room where his friends had kept him a virtual prisoner and he said to Huggy. "You know, suddenly, this room doesn't recall bad times any more it just reminds me of good friends. I got to go Hug, thanks again." Hutch patted the tall lean man on the shoulder and hurried from the room.

Half an hour later Hutch was rushing through the foyer of the hospital when he almost collided with his commanding officer.

"Sorry Cap'ain." Hutch said, as he looked at the man whom he had just avoided running into and added. "Huggy came through. He found the ideal witness. A nun who works among the prostitutes who frequent 'The Carlisle' and she heard everything. She's coming down to 'Parker Center' at ten in the morning to make a statement."

"Hutch, that's great news. I'll phone the D.A.'s office and have Michael handle it. I'm relieved, I don't know how much longer I could have kept I.A. from sniffing around and Starsky doesn't need that right now. Good work Hutch." Dobey beamed at the young detective.

"How's Starsky tonight?" Asked Hutch.

"I thought he looked very pale, but I suppose that's to be expected. He'll be fine. Goodnight Hutch."

"Goodnight Cap'ain."

Hutch entered Starsky's room a few minutes later. The room had been transformed since his earlier visit. Several cards stood on the bedside table, as did a very colourful drawing of a bright red car with a white stripe, which had obviously been sent in by Rosie Dobey. There was a basket of fruit and a stack of magazines on the tray at the foot of the bed and a small vase of flowers stood on the table opposite the bed.

Starsky lay on his back with his eyes closed and Hutch saw how pale he looked in the dim light of the room. The television was turned off which was unusual for Starsky. Hutch walked to the side of the bed quietly unwilling to disturb his friend in case he was sleeping.

Hutch heard his name muttered in a low voice just as he reached the bed. Starsky's eyes flicked open.

"Hutch, you okay?"

Hutch smiled. "Starsk, I'm fine. You're the one lying in a hospital bed."

"Well I've been pampered all day while you've had to work and I'm not there to watch your back so I'm just checking on you. Okay?" Starsky yawned.

"How are you feeling? You've obviously had visitors and I'd say they wore you out."

"Yeh, Dobey, Tom, Billy and Minnie all dropped by." Starsky stifled another yawn.

"Can I get you anything, Partner? Are you in pain?"

"I'm fine, Hutch, just tired. So what did you do today?"

"I started checking into some files on a guy called J.P. Strombeck. I think he could be our new drug player but I haven't worked out a way to nail him yet." Hutch was glad that he could mention something that he had actually worked on otherwise Starsky might have started asking awkward questions.

"Blondie, do you want to tell me what you're really working on?" Starsky shifted uncomfortably in bed trying to prop himself into a more upright position.

Hutch helped him by propping pillows under his back and easing him into a more comfortable spot. "That better, Buddy?" Hutch asked gently.

Starsky nodded before fixing his intense blue eyes on the blond. "What gives, Hutch?"

"Starsk, nothing that can't wait until tomorrow."

"Hutch, you know I'm tired and you look pretty beat yourself so the quicker you tell me what's going on the sooner we both get to go asleep."

"What makes you think something is going on?"

"I'm a detective, I might not be Sherlock Holmes but I can spot it when people are nervous about certain topics when they visit me. Then my Partner mentions one name in connection with an entire day's work." Starsky broke off and swallowed hard.

"Let me call a nurse, Starsky, you obviously need something for the pain."

Starsky grabbed Hutch's arm in a weak grip. "Hutch, please tell me what's going on? I'll take a painkiller later."

"Okay. There's no easy way to say this. Linda is Mitchell's attorney and she accused you of not identifying yourself when you attempted to arrest him even went so far as to get his girlfriend to back up the accusation and say Mitchell was trying to defend himself. Anyway, if she had succeeded, it's more than likely Mitchell would have walked on the other charges too but it's okay. Huggy found a witness who will blow their case out of the water." Hutch tried to gauge the effect this information was having on his friend but Starsky just patted his hand as he continued. "Huggy found a nun who heard the whole thing so you don't have to worry." Hutch finished lamely.

"I'm sorry Hutch. This can't have been easy for you with Linda involved. I hope you can work it out."

"No, Starsky. It's over. I saw what Linda was really like. I have a feeling that you saw through her from the beginning. I never got the chance to ask you what happened at the restaurant but having spoken to her I get the impression it was something about my leaving this job?" Hutch looked at his friend.

"Hutch, none of that matters now I'm just sorry that you got hurt. You deserve better and I hope you find it. Thanks for getting me off the hook. I can imagine I.A would have had a field day with something like this. You know I didn't think she was right for you but I still hate to see you get hurt like this." Starsky winced as he moved.

Hutch pressed the call button beside Starsky's bed and a few minutes later Denise the same nurse who had been on duty the night before entered and gave Starsky a pill for the pain. She and Hutch helped him get as comfortable as possible and within a few minutes he was sleeping soundly. Denise left the room and Hutch watched his friend sleep for a while then headed home.

Chapter Twelve

Starsky felt much better when he woke the next day and with a little help from a middle aged orderly called Stan he was able to wash and shave himself. Stan chatted on endlessly about baseball and the weather and the state of the world so Starsky was left to enjoy the feeling of his strength returning. Huggy arrived around lunchtime with something that was far more edible than the hospital food and although Starsky would have preferred chilli he gratefully consumed the chicken salad that his friend had provided. They talked about Sister Maria Theresa and Starsky promised Huggy he would help out at the fundraiser that Huggy was organizing to raise funds to help the nun with her work. After Huggy left Starsky napped and watched some television. In the afternoon Edith Dobey dropped by bringing with her a plate of chocolate chip cookies and another drawing from Rosie. This one showed a dark curly haired man standing beside a blond man and they were laughing. The rest of the afternoon passed but Hutch did not appear at Starsky's bed. Several times Starsky picked up the phone beside his bed to phone his partner at work but each time he replaced it without doing so. Starsky knew Hutch sometimes needed space to work things out and he intended to give him what he needed.

By eight thirty p.m. Starsky was concerned. His steady stream of visitors had gone for the night and still Hutch hadn't contacted him. He rang Hutch's extension in work but got no answer. It was the same story at his bungalow. He tried phoning his own apartment in case Hutch had gone there then he rang the public desk in Parker Center and was told that Hutch was not in the building. By ten thirty Starsky was frantic. He had tried Dobey's home number and had spoken to Edith. All she could tell him was that Harold was working late but was not in his office. Denise, the night nurse, had been in several times trying to persuade him to take a pain pill and eventually they had agreed on a compromise. She left the pill and a glass of water beside his bed and went to check on other patients. Starsky knew his clothes had been cut from his body when he had been brought into the E.R. all that was in the wardrobe were his sneakers. He rang "The Pits" and eventually managed to persuade Huggy to get him some clothes from his apartment and bring them by the hospital. Huggy kept spare keys to both his and Hutch's places and he reluctantly agreed to fetch the clothes but he told Starsky it would be the middle of the night before he would make it to the hospital and he added that his life wouldn't be worth living when Hutch found out what he was doing.

Starsky hid the pill under his pillow and when Denise looked in on him at about one a.m. he pretended to be asleep. He was in a great deal of pain but he felt sure that his partner was in trouble and needed him so he tried to relax as much as he could as he waited for Huggy to make his appearance. By two thirty Starsky's body was protesting at the slightest movement but still he willed himself to ignore the pain. At two forty five the door to Starsky's room opened quietly and the brunet turned a hopeful glance that way but it wasn't Huggy who stood in the doorway but a beaming Hutch.

"What's this I hear about you bullying Huggy into collecting clothes for you so that you can make a break for it?" Hutch said in mock anger but it was obvious that he was beaming.

"Hutch, what the hell is going on? Are you okay?" Starsky's sudden movement to sit up caused even more pain for the brunet and he winced.

Hutch was at his side in two strides. "Easy, Starsky. I'm sorry I should have phoned you but it was bedlam. Let me get you something for the pain then I'll tell you what happened."

"Hutch, I have a pain pill under my pillow but I want to hear the story first then I'll take it. Spill it!"

"Okay. But you get the short version the rest can wait until tomorrow. Maria, the nun, gave her statement and as soon as the D.A. showed it to Linda she retracted the charges against you then she tried everything she could to get Mitchell off on technicalities but everything was airtight. Mitchell panicked and fired her then he made a deal with the D.A. instead of attempted murder of a police officer he's pleaded guilty to assault causing grievous bodily harm and the escape charges were dropped. In return he filled us in on a job he had done while on the run. He had rode shotgun on a shipment of heroin that exchanged hands in a warehouse and J.P. Strombeck had actually attended the exchange himself. Now Mitchell maybe not be the sharpest knife in the box but he knew he was witnessing something pretty heavy so he taped Strombeck as he made the exchange. It seems he carries a small Dictaphone on him because he has a habit of getting instructions wrong and once or twice had beaten up the wrong person. Marlene, the woman you had seen in the hotel room had bought it for him and she also had kept the tape in case he was rearrested but he only wanted to use it as a last resource. He never mentioned the tape to Linda but obviously Strombeck knew that Mitchell could place him at a drug buy so he had the Mc Creed lawyers work on Mitchell's case. We've spent the whole day getting warrants, arresting Strombeck and his associates and searching their many premises all over town. We also got a confession to the two murders we've been investigating and the D.A. office has enough evidence to break open quite a lot of cases and put Strombeck away for quite a while." Hutch yawned.

"Wow! You have been a busy detective and I thought I had had a busy day watching westerns and quiz shows on TV. One question, how did you find out about Huggy?"

"I phoned Huggy to tell him what had gone down and he told me he had just got off the phone from you and you were frantic. I'm sorry Buddy. I thought you'd be asleep from the pain pills. I should have known better. Speaking of pills, where is it?"

"Under my pillow."

Hutch reached in under Starsky's pillow and found the pill. He refilled the glass with fresh water and gave it to his friend. Within minutes Starsky was snoring softly. Hutch sat down wearily on the chair beside his bed and he too was asleep within minutes.

Sunlight streaming through the slats in the blinds of Starsky's room woke the blond. It took him just a few seconds to realize where he was. He used Starsky's bathroom to freshen up and returned to find his friend awake. He helped Starsky to the bathroom and then back to bed. A few minutes later Huggy arrived laden with a tray full of cups of great smelling coffee and several bags of donuts and bagels. The friends were joined by Denise and another nurse who worked the night shift as they all joined in an early breakfast.

Epilogue

Starsky and Hutch stood in "The Pits" with Huggy surveying their work. The whole bar was decorated with balloons and streamers and a large silver banner hung over a makeshift stage. "Sister Maria Theresa's fund raising event for working girls"

"Starsky, I think the banner could have been worded a bit more discretely." Hutch eyed the gaudy item as he spoke.

"Hutch, we all know why were here so lets get it out in the open. Anyway the only complaint Maria made when she saw it was that I had used her full title."

"I'm with the curly haired one on this. I think the place looks great." Huggy beamed at the two men.

He was supplying the venue, the food and light refreshments for the event to try and raise money to get a shelter for prostitutes. Hutch had even agreed to sing at it.

The bar filled up over the next hour. Many of the policemen and women who worked in "Parker Center" turned up as did some of the nurses that Starsky had got to know during his stay there.

"So Hutch, are you ready to knock 'em dead?"

"I'm nervous Starsky but I'll do it. Are you sure you're okay? I mean you're only out of the hospital a few days and you spent all afternoon putting up balloons when you should have been resting. I keep telling you to take it easy or you'll end up back there." Hutch looked with concern at his friend as he spoke.

"I'm fine, Hutch. How are you doing? Have you heard anything from Linda?" Starsky could see the hurt in his friend's eyes anytime her name was mentioned but he wanted to know if she had contacted him.

"I'm okay, Starsk, I heard from Stephen Michael the D.A. that she left Mc Creeds and took some partnership with a prestigious law firm in New York. I hope she finds what ever it is she's looking for but somehow I doubt it."

Starsky rubbed his friend's neck. "We're on."

The two detectives made their way to the stage and Hutch started to play his guitar within a minute there was silence in the bar as two very different voices blended in a duet of James Taylor's "You've got a Friend." On the second chorus Starsky made his way to the side of the stage and signaled for Huggy to join them, which he did and all three voices were raised together in harmony.

The End?


End file.
